The Quest
by Arianna Starr
Summary: An AU fic in which Kurama meets two mysterious girls who take him and the rest of the reikai tantei on a new adventure.
1. Accidental Meeting

**Author's Notes:**Well, this mine and Ari's first YYH story and I'd appreciate comments, suggestions, etc. Um.. can't think of anything else to put here... Oh, yes... flames will be deleted, ignored or used to keep my room warm this winter. The Reikai Tantei and other YYH characters are not owned by me, but Jewelle, Lyn and all other characters are and I'd appreciate it if you didn't use them (assuming anyone would actually want to) without my permission.  The Quest

**The Quest**

By Arianna Starr and Ari Rothwell

**Part 1: A New Adventure**

**Egypt, 1921 **  
The man's brown eyes glittered in the torchlight, his face a mask of calmness. The excavation party he had paid to unearth this temple, had done an excellent job. The archaeologists wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. Soon he would know what power was hidden inside the secret compartment in the wall. "Open it!" he commanded.   
The two young men exchanged glances and shrugged._ Maxwell Durmont paid Tom and me well, _Charles thought as he helped Tom move the heavy lid. _Might as well, and besides only the natives believe in the curse._  
_It's awfully heavy for something so small._ Tom thought.  
The guide stood in the shadows, shivering. _This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this._  
Maxwell Durmont stepped forward and peered inside the open compartment. He lifted out a small, bejeweled box covered in centuries of dust._ This is It; I've finally found it._ Only his glittering eyes showed his excitement.   
The guide shook his head in disbelief and sighed. _I'll tell the guardians what has happened here. They will know what to do._ "We should go; it is not safe here." Being only a watcher, he could not interfere, but he could inform those who could interfere.  


**Act I**

**Tokyo, present**   
". . . A strange rash of burglaries in which the stolen items were mysteriously returned has businesses and residents wondering why and who. The police have not reported suspects at this time. In other news . . ." Kurama sighed and flipped the TV off. The last few weeks had been quiet, but he felt restless. Something about those burglaries bothered him.  
Frowning, Kurama poked his head in the kitchen. His mother stood at the counter chopping up vegetables for dinner. His stepbrother was in his room studying and his stepfather was in his study. "Mom?"  
Shiori looked up. "Hmmm?"  
"Do you need any help?" he asked.  
She shook her head. "No, but thanks for asking."  
Kurama smiled. "I'm going out for a while."  
Shiori frowned. "Be careful, those thieves are still lose."  
"I'll be careful." Once outside he shook his head in amusement._ I can take care of myself, mom._ He headed to the park, thinking about those strange robberies. Nothing in the house had been touched only the decorative pieces that had been stolen and later returned. _What were they looking for?_ he wondered.   
He stopped at the pond in the center of the park and stared at the water. It was a beautiful evening, the weather was just right, neither too hot nor too cold. _This morning's rain cooled it down to a nice temperature._  
Ever since Koenma had relieved him and the others of being the Reikai tantei, life had been pretty quiet, kind of dull really. So, these burglaries interested him._ Face it,_ he told himself. _You're just bored._ Was that it? Or was he restless for some other reason? He listened to the sounds of the park and smiled. It was nice here in Ningenkai.  
A boy ran by with a big shaggy dog. An old couple stopped by the pond and tossed breadcrumbs to the ducks. A young woman in roller blades stopped in front of a cherry tree a few feet from Kurama with a bag of groceries balanced on one hip. He watched her curiously; he could sense an odd mixture of you ki and something similar to rei ki coming from her.  
"Lyn, come on," the girl cried in a soft southern accent. "The ahce cream's meltin' " Pale silvery-blue hair, fell just above her shoulders in back and tapered to her collarbone, framing her face. Feeling herself watched, she looked at him.   
He smiled. She smiled in return, a little uncertainly.  
"Coming!!" a faintly musical voice shouted back in the same accent, followed by a girl with long, wavy wine hair pulled back with a little half-tie bandanna thing. Or attempting to, since it was more in her face as than anything else. Like just now. Kurama looked toward the voice just in time to see the startled aquamarine eyes before she crashed into him knocking him into the pond.   
"LYN!" He heard the other girl as he hit the water.   
He opened his eyes to see who had crashed into him. The wine-haired girl gave him a sheepish look before apologizing in accented Japanese and crawling off of him.  
"Daijobu?" The other girl asked coming towards them. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked in English. She held out her hand. He glanced at it then at her.  
"I think so," he said taking her hand and standing up.

Jewelle let go of his hand once he had stood up, then made sure her clumsy friend was okay. Jewelle nearly groaned when she saw the expression on Lyn's face. Lyn was definitely up to something and Jewelle knew she didn't want to be a part of it._ Geez, Lyn, you and your schemes . . ._  
"Um . . . I'm sorry 'bout knockin' ya into the pond and all that, er... my hair kinda got in my eyes and ah really couldn't see well there for a momen'." Lyn said apologetically, befor she got a good look at the stranger she knocked over. _Dear God, he's gorgeous,_ she decided when she got a good look at him, which made her face healthy shade of embarrassed red.   
Kurama sighed. He got that look a lot from girls. He smiled and said in an amused voice, "It's okay." "I'm really sorry about that," the blue-haired girl muttered apologetically. Then sighed and shook her head at her friend.   
Kurama merely smiled and wrung out his long, bright-red hair. "Don't worry about it. No harm done."  
"Ah guess." Jewelle glanced at her friend uncertainly. "Um…ah guess we should introduce ourselves," she began when her mind went blank. "I'm Jewelle Cunningham and this," she pointed to the wet and embarrassed girl, "is Lyndsay Dawson." She picked up the grocery bag she had set down after Lyn had barreled into the handsome redhead.   
"My name's Minamino Shuichi," he said and bowed slightly. Lyn brightened up rather quickly at that. "Nice ta meet 'cha Minamino. Just call me Lyn, all my friends do." Jewelle nearly face-faulted as she heard Lyn's abrupt about-face, then shook her head again. It was just typical of Lyn, cheerful no matter what.   
Kurama blinked and smiled back at the bubbly, if beet red, girl. "It's nice to meet you both."  
Jewelle just stared at Lyn. _That girl is something else. As long as I've known her, one would think I would be used to her mood swings, but I'm not._ "Well… um… we really need to be going, the ahce cream's melting. Maybe we'll run into each other again."  
Kurama gave her a strange but amused look. "Not quite so literally perhaps."  
Jewelle sweatdropped and blushed. "Heh. Gawd no."  
Lyn just snickered then decided it would be a good time to speak up. "Minamino, why don't you come with us? We're just headin' back to where we're stayin' an' well, we haven't had a chance to meet anyone. And ah'm sure Gram won't mind if another person comes to dinner, that is . . . if you want to . . . " Lyn started to blush severely at the end of that and looked away some as Jewelle's jaw dropped wide open.  
_THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL AT TIMES!!!_ Jewelle groaned and felt like banging her head against a tree. Though banging Lyn's head against a tree might be more useful, she decided. _::LYN! We just barely met him, and you want to bring him home?::_  
Kurama blinked at the unexpected offer. "Gomen ne, but I really can't take you up on your offer." _I'd really like to get out of these wet clothes right now._ "Maybe another time." Besides, my mother will worry if I don't return home soon."  
"That's okay, we really need to be getting' back anyway. Come on, Lyn, the ahce cream'll melt before we get it home." She smiled at Kurama and skated off. Lyn in tow. _::And don't you want to get out of those wet clothes?::_ she asked telepathically.  
Lyn just looked semi-thoughtful for a moment. :_::True... but still... he's cute!! aww man...Ah guess it's kinda embarrassing to be knocked into a pond if you're a guy. just my luck.::_ Then she winked a touch incorrigibly at Jewelle and giggled. "Soo... are we gonna get to eat that ahce cream tonight?"  
"Sure, if we get back before it melts.." Jewelle replied in mock irritation. "Besides, we'll meet him again soon," she added offhandedly.

Kurama continued to watch until the two girls were out of sight. _What a strange duo._Surprisingly enough, he almost wished he had taken Lyn up on her offer. _If it weren't for these wet clothes I might have taken you up on your offer. But then again… maybe not. _ He shook his head in amusement. Those two were strange. Yes, he was definitely bored.  


*~*~*

**Elsewhere in another dimension...**  
Ruby red lips pursed into a satisfied smile, silver eyes glittered in the mirror's reflection. "They've finally met." A silky feminine voice murmured. A pale, elegant hand waved over the mirror's surface. "Now, how about the child.  
The surface of the mirror glittered then revealed a dark room. In the shadows a clear wall held back a room filled with a water like substance. In front of the wall stood a child with pale violet hair, a silver locket clutched in her hand. A women's silhouette could be seen in the shadowy water.

The red lips smiled cruelly. "My puppet, my dear little puppet." She whispered softly.  


*~*~*

**The Time and Space Council**  
Bran Riordan rummaged through some files on his desk then called his secretary and told her he'd be gone for a few days. The Time and Space Council could get along without him for a few days. _Soon,_ he thought. _The council will wish they had listened to me. They'll come crawling to me for help._His eyes darkened. _The fools, they have no idea how dangerous this threat is._  


*~*~*

**New York, 1921**  
Maxwell Durmont carefully cleaned the bejeweled box. It was a slender black case adorned with emeralds. Some kind of iridescent crystal scrolls decorated the sides and top of the case in a Celtic design. He could almost feel the dormant power coming from the box. He set the box down then pulled an almost dusty tome from the bookshelf._ According to the text there are ten more items, to locate_. He frowned thoughtfully and wondered if his obsession with mystical items was healthy. "I'm not obsessed, just interested in the history." He murmured dismissively. _The box isn't Egyptian, the scrolling on it is Gaelic or something similar,_ he frowned. "What was it doing in Egypt?" he muttered aloud.  
A knock sounded on the library door and a tall, distinguished butler opened it. "A gentleman requests your attention."  
"I thought I requested not to be bothered by anyone." Durmont said coolly.  
"He says he has something that might interest you regarding your latest acquisition."  
Durmont stared at the butler. "Really? Show him into the den please."   
"Yes sir." The butler quietly left.  
Durmont clapped his hands together at this unexpected turn._ This might be worth my time after all._  


*~*~*

**Tokyo, present**  
Three dark shadows ran across rooftops. All three in black, the last ran on four legs, its tail long and straight. They stopped on the roof of an elegant mansion. The short one trotted over to the skylight. The second one, a little taller than the first one, kept watch. The third one sat on his haunches and watched them.  
The small one pulled some tools from a pocket and opened the skylight, then tossed a rope through the hole. She snapped her fingers and the rope became rigid standing on end. She motioned to the other one and they slid down the rope. Two small pinpricks of green light peered through the opening as if watching the two dark figures.  
Thirty minutes later the two figures shimmied back up the rope. The small one coiled the rope and closed the skylight. The cat gave them a curious look and the tall one shook her head. The other figure motioned and they all jumped off the roof onto another one only to disappear into the shadows.  



	2. A Night Out

**Legal stuff:** The Reikai tantei and other YYH characters are not owned by me, but Jewelle, Lyn and all other characters are and I'd appreciate it if you didn't use them (assuming anyone would actually want to) without my permission. This is longer than act I and includes some violence and a bit of language. C & C welcome.  The Quest

**The Quest**

By Arianna Starr and Ari Rothwell

**Part 1: A New Adventure**  
Act II

**Tokyo, Present **  
Three dark shadows ran across rooftops. All three in black, the last ran on four legs, its tail long and straight. They stopped on the roof of an elegant mansion. The short one trotted over to the skylight. The second one, a little taller than the first one, kept watch. The third one sat on his haunches and watched them.  
The small one pulled some tools from a pocket and opened the skylight, then tossed a rope through the hole. She snapped her fingers and the rope became rigid standing on end. She motioned to the other one and they slid down the rope. Two small pinpricks of green light peered through the opening as if watching the two dark figures.  
Thirty minutes later the two figures shimmied back up the rope. The small one coiled the rope and closed the skylight. The cat gave them a curious look and the tall one shook her head. The other figure motioned and they all jumped off the roof onto another one only to disappear in the shadows.  


*~*~*

Kurama sighed. It had been a long day. Between work, and Yusuke wanting help with Keiko. He shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how Keiko handled Yuusuke so well. He stopped suddenly.  
_You ki? That's odd._ He stopped and frowned at the faint trace of ki in the air. It was kind of vague, as though it was being masked or hidden. He frowned and looked across the street. _There. The you ki is coming from that direction._ He blinked as two dark figures flitted out of the shadows and disappeared. _The you ki is familiar. I wonder. . ._  


*~*~*

Three shadows climbed onto the eighth floor balcony and slipped inside the sliding glass doors. An old silver haired in a long black dress flipped on the light. "Well?" she asked.   
"Nothing. It wasn't there." A soft, low-pitched voiced answered. The short, figure pulled the black bandanna off her head and pale, silvery-blue hair tumbled to her shoulders. "I could feel it, but it wasn't there."  
"It should have been."  
The other figure pulled a black stocking-like cap off her head and curly, wine hair tumbled past her shoulders. "We found this note though," she said and pulled a crumpled sheet of paper from her pocket. The old woman took the paper and frowned. "Well, well, it seems we aren't the only ones after the items. Someone warned them."  
The blue-haired girl nodded in agreement.  


*~*~*

Jewelle sat on the bed studying the kanji symbols on a torn sheet of white paper, then flipped through a book. She stared at the kanji in the book and compared it to the one on the paper. _Nope, it's not right either. Surely there's one in here I can compare them to,_ she grumbled to herself._ It just dosen't make any sense, and it's giving me a headache._ "Argh! Why can't I figure this out?" she muttered, throwing her hands up in disgust.   
Lyn walked into the room rubbing sleep from her eyes. She glanced at Jewelle and blinked. "How long have you been studying that anyway?" she asked.  
"Too long." Jewelle grumbled and pulled her reading glasses off., She glanced at the book then tossed it on the table in disgust.  
Lyn glanced at the book then at her friend and sighed. You really need to loosen up and relax, girl. "Hey, why don't we go clubbing or something tonight.?" Lyn asked suddenly.  
Jewelle just looked at her. "Why? We still need to locate that other item before we leave here."  
Lyn just smiled at her best friend and sat down next to her. "We've been concentrating on this so much that maybe taking a break will help us out some. Allow our minds some time to recuperate and rest up so we can try to figure it out again. Besides, we're both technically adults right? It would look weird if we didn't go out and do crazy stuff like clubbing and just having fun. We can't let anyone get too suspicious now can we?" Lyn smiled and mentally crossed her fingers as she watched Jewelle consider what she had said. It had taken her a good while to come up with some logical arguments to go clubbing and she didn't want all that hard work to go to waste!  
Jewelle blinked and looked at Lyn a little oddly. Sometimes the girl came up with the best ideas. Although she had her doubts about going clubbing she really couldn't think of a good counter argument and besides it might actually help. "All right, all right, we'll go. But only because I can't think of anything better to do."  
Lyn glanced at Jewelle in surprise. _That was too easy._Jewelle sighed and hoped she wasn't making a mistake. Lyn all but glomped her friend and then rushed out of the room with a whoop of glee as she tore down the hall to her room and started to change.  


*~*~*

Lyn practically bounced as she walked in front of Jewelle. They had been working steadily on their mission for far too long with out a break in her opinion. That's why she came up with the ever so brilliant idea of going to a night club, and maybe even getting Jewelle to loosen up some.   
_::Jewelle, huney chile, we're going to a club, loosen up!!::_ she sent to her almost too quiet companion. Lyn had a huge smile plastered to her face at the moment and her aquamarine eyes sparkled with mischief and the hopeful excitement of a good time to be had.   
Jewelle just glared at her._ ::Why did I let you talk me into this again?:: _was all she managed to retort, the magic of Lyn's smile even affecting her some. It had been a while since she had seen Lyn this happy.  
_::That's an easy question, even you know that all work and no play makes Lynnie a bored li'l gal and Jewelie a sour puss.::_ Lyn childishly joked back. Her smile growing a little even. She was super happy to be heading out into the town just to have fun for a change.  
Jewelle couldn't help but smile at that and punched her friend playfully in the arm. "All right, all right. You've made your point," she admitted ruefully. Lyn all but started dancing at that point as she heard Jewelle agree with her. "YAY!! You won't regret this!! This is going to be so much fun Jewelie!!" Jewelle sighed a little. It seemed that whenever Lyn got immeasurably happy and hyper she reverted to calling her by her childhood nickname. It could be embarrassing at times, but that was just her partner.   
"Let's get in line then, or are you intending to start a party out here as well 'Lynnie'?" Jewelle teased her friend. Lyn just chuckled in embarrassment and nodded as she pulled Jewelle into the line outside the club.   


*~*~*

Kurama sighed and wondered why he'd let Yusuke and Kuwabara talk him into coming here. He was bored for one thing and his mother had more or less told him (in a pleasant voice) that he should really find a nice girl and settle down. Maybe he would, but right now he was more interested in figuring out these strange burglaries.   
"Hey Kurama," Yusuke tapped his shoulder. "You won't have any fun just standing here. You should be out there." He gestured toward the dance floor.   
Kurama smiled. "Maybe in a bit."  
Keiko came up behind Yusuke. "Come on," she grabbed his arm. "You promised…"  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Yusuke muttered, following Keiko onto the dance floor. He paused when he sensed a hint of you ki. He glanced at Kurama, who had also sensed it.  


*~*~*

The line moved quickly and both girls were admitted into the club. Lyn was practically bouncing up and down as they walked in and headed to the dance floor almost at a dead run. Jewelle chuckled at Lyn's antics and headed over to the bar and ordered a soft drink. While she waited for her drink she glanced at the dance floor, to watch and make sure Lyndsay didn't run into any more trouble.  
_Maybe Lyn's right. If we go out for fun more often, I wouldn't have to put up with Lyn's whining over our mission and Lyn might get more serious about it._ However, just taking pointless breaks didn't always make sense to Jewelle. Things got done faster if you concentrated and worked on them constantly. Jewelle sighed and looked around for an empty table. Spotting one she picked up her drink and headed to a small table in the corner.  


*~*~*

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke tapped his shoulder. "You won't have any fun just standing here. You should be out there." He gestured toward the dance floor.   
Kurama smiled. "Maybe in a bit."  
Keiko came up behind Yusuke. "Come on," she pulled his arm. "You promised…"  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Yusuke muttered, following Keiko onto the dance floor. He paused when he sensed a hint of you ki. He glanced at Kurama, who had also sensed it.  


*~*~*

Lyndsay was having an utter blast!! So far, at least three cute guys had come up to dance with her! The music and the beat were rocking so Lyn just giggled and started dancing with all three to the fast beat. Her long wavy hair swayed in the two pigtails and enjoyed the rare moments of fun and utter pleasurable that she had. It wasn't that she didn't take the mission seriously, she just wanted to experience life while she was still young enough to enjoy it, too.  
Besides, if you stayed too serious, you grew too old, too fast in her opinion. She slackened her hold on her abilities as she allowed the emotions of all the others in the club sweep through her and let hers mingle with theirs. It was an exhilarating high! Who needed drugs when you could feel and mingle with pure unadulterated emotions of fun and enjoyment as you had fun!  


*~*~*

Kurama glanced around the crowded club, searching for the you ki. _There. It's over there. _His gaze followed the faint trail. _It's just like the other night._ His search ended at a small corner table where a small, young woman with short, silvery-blue hair and dark blue eyes sat. _Her?_ He caught Yuusuke's questioning glance, smiled and shook his head. Yuusuke shrugged.   


*~*~*

Jewelle sipped her drink and frowned at the paper. _Why would this be left in place of the item Lyn and I were looking for. I don't get it_. She brushed strands of silvery-blue hair behind her ear and sighed at the kanji._ I'll never figure this out._ She gazed across the dance floor and smiled at Lyn._ Sometimes I wish I could let go like that. But I can't,_ she thought wryly.  
"Is this seat taken?" a soft male voice asked.  
Surprised, Jewelle turned to face the voice. A tall redhead in tan chinos and a shiny emerald shirt faced her. The same redhead from the other night in fact. Jewelle blinked. "Minamino-san?"   
Kurama smiled at her surprised expression, then nodded. "Yes." He gestured toward the empty seat. "May I?"  
Jewelle smiled sheepishly. "Sure."  
Kurama sat down and eyed her thoughtfully. She was dressed in a black mini skirt and a plum spaghetti strapped camisole under a shimmery, but shear silver blouse. Several tiny braids adorned the top layer of hair. "Thank you."   
A waitress in a tight, sexy outfit stopped by the table and took Kurama's order.  


*~*~*

Lyndsay, however, was still reeling in the intriguing and seductive feel of all the emotions mingling as the dance floor continued to stay hot. She now had 'bout five guys dancing with her and couldn't have been further from reality.   
Sweat rolled down her body, even though she was only wearing a light lavender halter top with some short black shorts. The heat from the lights was intense and the beat continued to hold its dancers in a trance like sway.   
Desires, giddiness, love, hate, friendship, companionship, rivalry, lusts, otherwordliness, and abandonment stirred through the air as one chilling note of discord hit Lyn hard.   


*~*~*

Keiko dragged Yuusuke towards the middle of the dance floor where they found a group of people dancing around before they joined in. All of them seemed to be out of it, except Yuusuke sensed another flash of strange ki coming from inside the group, where a swaying, wine-haired girl caught his and Keiko's attention. There was something odd about her.  


*~*~*

Shuichi watched Jewelle without seeming to. "How have you been doing?  
Jewelle sat back in her chair and blinked and stumbled with a response.. "Eh? I'm doing all right I guess. I mean this is my first trip to Japan so… I feel a little overwhelmed."   
"Ah., It can be a little overwhelming." The waitress brought Kurama's drink. He thanked her and she left "You're American right?"   
Jewelle nodded and wondered where he was going with this   
"What part of America are you from?" he asked calmly.  
Jewelle sipped her drink. _Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?_ "South Carolina, I grew up on a farm." She answered softly.  
"Ah." He glanced at the dance floor.  
"What's with questions?" Jewelle asked before sipping her drink.  
Shuichi shrugged. "Just curious."  
"Oh." She glanced at the dance floor towards Lynn.  
"I thought I saw you and Lyn the other night." He said casually, watching various people sway to the music.  
She blinked and tore her gaze from the dance floor in confusion. "Eh? You mean the other night at the park?" _What other night could he mean?_   
Kurama smiled at her confused look. "No, I meant last night."  
Jewelle blinked. "Um . . . well, I guess it's possible, Lyn and I did go out Why?"   
"There was another burglary last night." His eyes bore into hers.   
"So, it had nothing to do with me." She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "No?" he asked curiously.   
"No," she confirmed. "What's the point of this?" Jewelle asked in a bored tone.  
"I have a theory on the burglaries. This last one is similar to the others, but I think this was one was done by someone else."  
She shrugged. "You could be right, but I don't know how you can tell that much about an 'attempt'. Nothing was taken."  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Really? How did you know that?   
_Damn!_ Jewelle frowned, then said the first thing that popped into her head. "I saw it on the news this morning. And besides," she added offhandedly, "it was in the papers."_ Not that I can read the papers, but he doesn't know that._  
"So it was," he conceded. "Did I mention. I also saw two people in black running across rooftops last night?"  
"Really? How interesting." She said in a disinterested voice. _This just gets better and better. Who are you really? Damn, I hope we weren't set up._ "What has _that_ got to do with me?"   
Kurama shrugged, "Probably nothing." He leaned closer and said in a whisper. "What were you looking for?"  
Jewelle's eyes narrowed, "Oh, ho, you think ah'm responsible for the burglaries?"  
"Only last night's attempt."  
"I must have twin committin' 'em in mah name then," Jewelle muttered sarcastically.  
Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly. _You control your emotions well,_ but your eyes tell the truth. 

*~*~*

Lyn ignored all but the swirl of emotions and the driving beat. Her own body almost didn't exist, she was one with all the miasma around her. Her hair swung loose and fast as the room began to spin rapidly and she started to fall towards the floor. Her head did somersaults and it seemed like as if the gray of the dance floor rushed up towards her face. Her body was sore and straining from every muscle. She managed to land on her hands and knees and shake her head.  
She'd overdone it again, you would think that she'd learn that it's not a good idea to cut loose as much as that in a club, of all places. The shield over her abilities went up a little with a rueful smile as she clamored back up to her feet, making her fall look like it was just another dance step. The music claimed her as it's own again as the miasma of the room still held her in it's thrall, but not as much as before.  


*~*~*

Lights spun around the floor illuminating all of the dancers. Yuusuke and Keiko were doing a good job as they too fell victim to the music. The world wasn't there any more for any of the dancers, it seemed. Yuusuke felt a little awkward, but still, he had promised Keiko and he was enjoying himself. He had forgotten about the wine-haired girl as he watched Keiko in almost sheer utter and total abandonment swaying and dancing in tune to the beat. This was all that was important. The moment over the world, the music over reality, it was all those on the dance floor could remember, know, or feel.  


*~*~*

Eventually the song changed and Lyn decided it was high time to get a drink. No need to get dehydrated after all. The miasma was all over the club, even to the private corners. Lyn hopped over to the bar and ordered a drink, watching as it was prepared along with a thing of water. Then, she decided to find Jewelle and make sure she was having a good time too. After all, part of this whole trip was for both of them to relax and have fun. With that in mind, Lyn started to look for her friend and partner.  


*~*~*

Kuwabara looked around the club blissfully unaware of anyone but Yukina until his sister muttered something about Kurama. "Eh?" He looked up. "What about Kurama?"   
Shizuru sweatdropped then whacked her brother with the menu. "Baka! I said I didn't know Kurama had a girlfriend."   
"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Kuwabara grumbled and rubbed his head, the stopped when the news hit him. "Kurama has a girlfriend?"  
Shizuru sighed and lit another cigarette. "Probably not, but I've never seen that girl before." She gestured toward one of the corner tables. Where a certain redhead sat across from a girl with pale blue hair that reflected the colored lights. Kuwabara just stared.   


*~*~*

Some things surprise you when they hit. Lyndsay could have sworn she was seeing things when she saw Jewelle talking with a hot looking guy at a table on the other side of the club. Drink in hand she started that way.   
Lyn still felt high from the miasma of emotions she was now intermingled with as she went over toward Jewelle and recognized the guy. "Minamino! Hi!!" she all but rushed over there, high as a kite, and plopped down in one of the empty seat between Jewelle and Kurama.   
Jewelle looked at her erstwhile partner and blinked. She had forgotten what Lyn was like after spending time on the dance floor. _This is just what I needed,_ she thought dryly. _Then again…._ She glanced slyly at the redhead.  
Kurama blinked in slight confusion for a second, before he realized the energetic girl was trying to talk to him.   
"Funny running into you here, Minamino. So how long have you been here? Are there any friends with you? How are you doing?" Lyn babbled on.   
Jewelle almost smirked. _Lyn's energetic chatter has a good point_ she decided._ At least he isn't asking me about the other night._ Jewelle frowned. _Wait a second…_ "Did you say Minamino?" Lyn stopped and blinked at Jewelle. "Er… yeah. It's his name right?"  
Kurama sighed then sat back and watched them.   
"Yes, but it's his last name." Jewelle answered kindly, thankful for the interruption.  
"But…. I thought…." Lyn looked at Kurama for confirmation  
. Kurama smiled. "Shuichi is my given name." Jewelle sighed. Some things never change  
Lyn sighed in consternation before she perked up again. "Okay, ooops... my bad. Gomen, Shuichi-kun. So, are you here with friends? How are you doing?" Lyn all but tripped over her own tongue as she said that in one breath. She was still giddy over the miasma that surrounded everything, and she didn't care. Now if only she could get Jewelle to relax, tonight would be perfect. They had met the same hot guy from earlier and well, he was actually there. Wasn't that enough?   
Jewelle choked back a chuckle of amusement and relief as it seemed nothing was going to faze Lyn for long. She would never doubt her distracting abilities ever again, even if they drove her up the wall sometimes.  


*~*~*

"Oi, what you staring at?" Yuusuke asked when he came up to the table.  
Kuwabara grinned. "Kurama's got a girlfriend."  
Yuusuke blinked. "No way!"  
"Then who is he sitting with?" Kuwabara asked smugly.  
"Which one?" Keiko asked. "There are two girls there."  
Kuwabara nearly fell over. "Two girls?"   
Yuusuke grinned. "I wonder who they are?" He grabbed Kuwabara's shirt. "Come on let's find out who they are."  
"Hey!" Kuwabara shoved Yuusuke's arm aside.  
Yuusuke grinned and slapped Kurama on the back when he reached the table. "So, where did you hide these cuties?" Kurama groaned. He had forgotten all about Yuusuke and Kuwabara.   
Jewelle glanced from one to the other. "Your friends?" she asked turning to Kurama.  
Kurama sighed and nodded. "This is Urameshi Yuusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma." He introduced the two young men calmly.  
Lyn looked up and looked Yuusuke and Kazuma over. Her eyes seemed to turn a shade darker for a second and then brightened up and she giggled. "Nice ta meetcha!Ah'm Lyn by the way, and the blue haired sour puss over there is my pal Jewelle! She's not always like this, but it's been a long and tiring and boring week." Lyn sighed theatrically and drooping her head before looking back up and winking and smiling. Jewelle seemed resigned at her erratic, partner, yet again while Kurama just smiled and sighed. This was going to be a long night.   
Yuusuke just blinked for a second before laughing along with the energetic girl. Kuwabara looked at the girl dumbly for a second before laughing as well. _Where in the world did Kurama manage to find these two?_ Yuusuke wondered.  
Jewelle almost snickered at the redhead's response. He deserved it after what he'd more or less accused her of doing. It was also nice to know she wasn't the only one who had strange friends. "He hasn't been hiding us anywhere," she said before sipping her drink. "We ran into him the other day."  
Yuusuke poked Kurama's arm. "Is that why you didn't want on the dance floor?" He teased. Kurama sighed and met Jewelle's gaze. Her dark blue eyes intrigued him.  
Jewelle frowned at Shuichi's emerald gaze. Still, his questions bugged her. _Why does he think I'm responsible for the burglaries?_ "So, where we before we were interrupted?" she asked calmly.   
"We were heading to the dance floor," he said, standing up. Jewelle blinked but accepted his offer.  
Kuwabara blinked and watched as they disappeared among the dancing throng. Yuusuke frowned. What is with Kurama tonight?  
Lyn blinked as Kurama led Jewelle to the dance floor. "That's odd, it sure didn't seem that way when I plopped down." Then she shrugged, "Oh well, at least hopefully Jewelie'll have some fun tonight and then get off my back some." She giggled and then looked thoughtfully at Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "So where are ya'lls girlfriends?"  
Yuusuke sweatdropped realizing he'd forgotten someone. "Um… over there," he pointed at table not too far away.   
Kuwabara blinked. "Yuuuukiiiinnnaaa!" he called heading back to the aforementioned table.  
Yusuke sweatdropped. "So, what is with Kura- Shuuichi and your friend?"  


*~*~*

The music was swing-dance and they moved easily with it. "Ah hate to burst yoar bubble suga but, those burglaries started three months ago. Lyn and ah've only been here a week." Jewelle pointed out calmly, her southern accent clashing slightly with the Japanese words.  
Kurama frowned and spun her around. "If it wasn't you. . . who was it?"   
Jewelle frowned. _That's what I'd like to know._ "Ah have no idea."   
"It was you the other night, though. I saw you and your friend last night."   
Jewelle raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it was us?" She probed mentally. _He's telling the truth,. What are you?_  
Kurama leaned close and whispered in her ear. "I sensed your presence."  


*~*~*

Lyn giggled as she watched Shuichi's two friends. She had heard that near slip and decided to act like she hadn't, for the moment. "I don't know, I really don't. It's confusing really, it was like they were having a serious conversation before I sat down and Jewelle was upset, and then you guys showed up and it was like nothing had happened." Lyn shrugged her shoulders. "All in all, I think there's more going on here than meets the eye. Buuuttt... I would like to meet your other friends. Jewelie and I have only been here for a week and we haven't had a whole lot of time to meet anyone." Lyn giggled and pleaded perkily, trying to change the topic as she let loose again and let the miasma surround her.  
"Yusuke!" A small, brown-haired, brown-eyed girl glared. "What are you doing here?" She eyed Lyn suspiciously.  


*~*~*

"Eh?" Jewelle missed a step and stumbled at Kurama's remark surprised. She tried not to show it as she when the dance steps brought them close together again. "What do you mean by that?" she whispered back to him. This guy was something else. _Was Lyn right in insisting that he was so trustworthy the other day? That girl causes more headaches than she's worth!_  
He smiled mysteriously, leaned close and whispered, "Your ki is very unique." They were completely ignored by the dancing couples around them.   
Jewelle stopped in the middle of a complicated step and fell, which caused him to trip. She stared up at him in bewilderment, mixed with distrust. "Mah, what?" she gasped.  
Kurama caught his balance and gave her an odd look. Surely she knew what he meant. "Your spirit, your energy. It's very unique."   
Jewelle blinked in confusion and then gave him another bewildered and distrustful look. "What about it is so 'unique'?" Kurama looked at her in near shock. _Doesn't she know about her you ki?!_ "It's not commonly found in this area or plane." It was more than he wanted to say in a public area, but he was getting slightly vexed with Jewelle's confusion and ignorance.  


*~*~*

Lyn smiled and looked at Keiko. "So is this your girlfriend Yuusuke. She seems fairly nice. Hi! I'm Lyndsay Dawson, but just call me Lyn, all my friends do. Anyway, Jewelie and I have been in Japan for only a week, and Yuusuke here and Shuichi-kun and Kuwabara were nice enough to talk with us a bit and hopefully introduce us to some other people around here. So, who are you?" Lyn smiled disarmingly at Keiko as she noticed an interestinge mix of hostile emotion. It was slightly sobering, but not enough to visibly affect the cheerful girl. She just hoped Jewelle was doing okay. Not that she thought that Kurama would do anything to her, but... Jewelle could be a touch anti-social at times.  
Keiko looked at the other girl surprised. _She seems sincere enough, but still... oh well, it probably was like she said._ "I'm Yukimura Keiko. Nice to meet you."   
Yuusuke just looked at the two in confusion as Keiko kept a calculating and slightly suspicious look on her face as Lyn openly decided to hug her. Keiko just looked shocked as hell. It was kinda funny, though, so Yuusuke started to laugh along with the others at the table.   
"Nice to meet you Keiko-chan. Isn't this club really awesome? It's been a while since I've been able to convince Jewelie to go anywhere and attempt to meet new people." Lyn's sincerely beaming smile was very disarming.  


*~*~*

Jewelle's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Ah don't know what yoah talking about, and ah don't like where this is goin'." She knew he was telling the truth, but she really didn't trust him. "And besides, how do ah know you aren't responsible for those burglaries."  
Kurama stepped back and blinked. That was the last response he had expected. "All I'm saying is that this isn't the safest place for our kind." He said calmly.  
Jewelle stepped back and folded her arms across her chest. "Ooohhh, so we're related now," she stated coolly.   
_Shit. She was closing up now._ "That's not what I meant." He grabbed her shoulder. Jewelle shrugged him off. "Hmph, whatevah," she muttered and worked her way through the crowd. _Damn._ Kurama followed her and soon caught up. "I want to know more." He began. Jewelle spun on her heal and faced him. "Yeah, well, ah ain't got nothin' more to tell ya. So, buggah off," she all but hissed.  
He blinked. _That was a first,_ he thought watching her storm out the doors. 

*~*~*

Lyn turned around as she felt a very angry vibe from Jewelle. _K'so._ She'd gotten ticked off somehow. Lyn took off toward the door and she saw Jewelle storm out, not paying any attention to her surroundings as she was still wrapped up in the miasma the club possessed. Which is why she ran smack into a rather shocked Kurama. "Oof! Ah man.... look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into..." Lyn then looked at the person she had run into and knocked down when she tripped. "Er... ah... gomen Shuichi-kun... I just thought I saw.... Jewelie," she trailed off breathlessly.   
Kurama barely had time to blink as something hit him from behind and fell on top of him. The cold floor was quite sobering. Then he heard a very familiar voice.  


*~*~*

_What's his problem? Treating me like that, who does he does think he is anyway. I mean really, accusing me of those burglaries._ Jewelle grumbled to herself. She stopped at a street corner and crossed with other pedestrians. _Maybe I can figure out what those kanji mean, when I get back. I'll look up you ki as well. I should at least know what he's talking about._

In the shadows, silver eyes watched the young American wander aimlessly down the streets. She clearly wasn't paying attention to where she was going. 

Jewelle shivered at an unusual presence. _It's just like the other night. When Lyn and I first met Shuichi Minamino._ She frowned and looked around her and noticed her surroundings for the first time. _Where am I? Oh, shit, I did it again. Wandered off and now I have no idea where I am. I should have just headed back to the apartment._ She sighed  
. 

*~*~*

"Lyndsay?" Kurama asked. _Odd. She doesn't have any you ki, but Jewelle does, mixed with that strange rei ki, but it's not rei ki either._ But he didn't know what else to call it.  
Lyn blushed as she realized she was still on top of him and scrambled off. "Er... ah... yeah.... gomen Shuichi-kun.... um... I didn't see ya standin' there and all... Why did Jewelie leave in such a huff?" Lyn finally managed to ask again, not one to be set back for long, even by herself. It didn't matter that her face was the same shade of red as her hair or that she was almost as high as a kite still.  
Kurama sighed and shrugged. "It's okay." He said, getting to his feet. "I said something I shouldn't have," he answered and stared thoughtfully. at the door. _Pushed the wrong buttons..... Hmmm.... What were you up to last night?_ he wondered.  
Lyn frowned thoughtfully for a moment as she looked at where his gaze was going. _Ah, shit... Dammit Jewelie, I attempt to actually get us out and have some fun and then you take something way out of proportion._ Lyn softly cursed to herself. "Um, I'm sorry Shuichi-kun, don't blame yourself. I'm gonna go see if I can catch up to her. Tell the others I said bah and it was nice ta meet 'em and all." She smiled cheerfully and ran out the door, still out of it and seemingly like she had taken a few more of the "exotic" substances floating around. She only made it a few more feet towards the door before tripping and falling to the floor, yet again.  
Kurama watched her in amazement. _How did she survive this long?_  
"Oi, Kurama what was that all about?" Yusuke asked.   
Kuwabara grinned. "She turned him down," he stated smugly.  
Kurama shook his head. "That's not it."  
Yusuke watched Kurama. "Are you going to tell us what that was about?" he asked again. "Maybe later." _When I know more. Maybe Koenma knows something._ "I'll see you later, ja ne," he said before he left the club.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks.   


*~*~*

Lyn finally got to her feet again, after apologizing profusely to the last person she tripped over, looked over her shoulder waved at Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, the only people she could see that she knew by name, and ran out the club doors.   
She shut off all the lingering emotions she had enjoyed from the club so she could concentrate on finding Jewelle. She had no clue of where Jewelle had gone and sent out one desperate thought as her feet pounded the pavement._ ::JEWELLE!!! Where are you???!!::_

Jewelle blinked then grabbed her head. _::Not so loud, Lyn. And I have no idea where I am.::_ She brushed some silvery-blue strands behind her ear. The street was practically deserted, except that odd presence. ::Lyn, I think someone's following me, but it doesn't feel hostile. It's just.... there.:: She turned down a dark alley.

Lyn sighed. _::Whooops, sorry Jewelle. I didn't know where you were and I ...er... ah... um... wanted to make sure ya heard me an' all. Just hang on, I'm on my way. Just don't do any emotional freezes on me...k... I don't know how well I'll be able to pick you up if you do...::_ Lyn started to follow the unique trail of emotions Jewelle had left. They hit her as she walked down several streets.  
People tended to leave emotions wherever they went, but Jewelle left a very unique trail, which was easy enough to follow if you knew how to pick them up. However, Jewelle seemed to be rather steamed when she came this way and was closing her emotions up so it was difficult to pick up her traces. Not to mention all the hostility was giving Lyn a grade A migraine.

Jewelle sighed. _::Fine, but ah really don't wanna stop here. It's not a very good neighborhood.::_ She walked carefully down the alley. Senses alert.   
"Isn't it past your bedtime, child?" a soft, silky, feminine voice asked.  
Jewelle stopped and watched coolly as a tall, slender, woman stepped out of the shadows. She found the woman hard to read. Not quite hostile, but not quite friendly either. "Who are you?" Jewelle asked ignoring the question.

Lyn chuckled as she heard Jewelle's reply and hurried along before she lost her trail. Contrary to popular belief, emotional impressions had a short half-life, unless the force behind the emotion was almost overpoweringly strong.   
The condition of the roads and neighborhoods degraded the furthe she got away from the club. The roads becmae narrower and the neighborhood took on an unsavory atmosphere. Lyn started to get a little spooked as her trail became colder and colder and finally start to fade. _This isn't good, I have to find her Jewelle, and soon._ Lyn had absolutely no desire to get lost in this area. She was starting to irrationally wish that she had thought to ask someone to come with her. But, oh well, she hadn't. Maybe what she was feeling was just a side effect from over exerting her abilities in the club. Whatever the problem was, she had something to finish first. _::Um, how would you describe where you're at, Jewelie? Your trail is startin' to get cold over here...::_

_::Dark, cold. There are two other presences here. They're similar to Shuichi's presence.::_ Jewelle answered calmly. _::I'm standing in a dark alley::_ Jewelle sent her partner a mental image of the area. She then studied the tall slender woman before here.  
Long red-gold hair curled to her waist, held back by high, but elegant ponytail. Golden ears twitched slightly at the sounds. A deep blue Chinese dress with a slit from hip to ankle revealed pale, but shapely legs with a golden tint. Ruby lips smirked. "I'm Youko Kaede and I know who and what you are, Jewelle Cunningham."  
Jewelle blinked. Her dark sapphire eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Well, ya certainly know mah name. How?" she asked coolly.  
Kaede's eyes seemed to laugh. "Let's just say I knew your father."

Lyn shivered as she saw the alley and sped up, yet again. She really didn't want to be by herself in this place much longer. Fortunately for her, she managed to find her partner in a fairly short amount of time, only to pass by a shadowy figure, stopped and look for it, but it was gone. Lyn shrugged and turned down into another alley and saw one of the most surprising scenes of her whole life up to that point.  
"Let's just say I knew your father." was said softly by a very pretty, pale skinned lady in a blue Chinese dress with golden fox ears... _GOLDEN FOX EARS?!_ What the hell did she run into?! She could have almost sworn she saw a fox tail behind the lady too. Lyn sent a quiet mental message to Jewelle._ ::Er... hi... I'm here, what the hell have I stumbled into this time?! What's going on Jewelie??::_

_::Ah have no idea, she just stepped out of the shadows and called me ba mah name::_ Jewelle answered her southern accent thickening her mental voice with all the strain she'd felt today _::Do you know the way back or will we have to use a space pocket?::_ "My father, huh?" she asked the woman.

Lyn gave a mental nod. _::I remember how to get back to the club and home from there. Do you need me to er... help out some?::_ Lyn heard the stress in Jewelle's mental voice and thought up a rather nutty idea on how to work out a semi-rescue plan in a hurry. Now if only she could get by this strange looking lady. Normally, Lyn adored all things to do with foxes, an obsession she blamed on watching Disney's cartoon version of Robin Hood way too much as a kid, but she got a strange vibe from this lady.  
_::Good, 'cause ah wasn't paying attention. Um…. ah dunno… maybe…::_ Jewelle answered back.  
Kaede smiled grimly, "My dear, child, come with me and I'll tell you all about him." She crooned soflty as she leaned over and touched Jewelle's face.   
Jewelle's eyes narrowed even more and she slapped the pale ivory-gold hand away. "I think not. And don't call me 'dear.' I'm not your 'dear'," she remarked coolly.  
Kaede smirked. "Don't you want to know about your father?"  
"Hmph." Jewelle snorted. "Not from you."  
"You shouldn't have done that, child." Kaede said in a soft, but haughty voice.  
Jewelle uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides when she felt two other beings come up behind her. _That really isn't such a good idea, boys,_ she whispered in their minds.

Lyn growled softly as she heard the fox lady say that and came up with a desperately stupid and crazy plan, even for her. She made a quick space pocket and made her way close enough that when she popped out, Jewelle wouldn't be too far away. 

The two you kai blinked at her voice. She looked like such a helpless, tasty mortal. She still did, but what tricks did she hide they wondered as the air began to move with a life all its own?  
"Don't do it, fox." Jewelle murmured, her voice like ice. Her hair moved with the air.  
The gold fox's eyes narrowed. "I'll do what I like, child," she said and snapped her fingers. "Take care pf her." She commanded before disappearing in the shadows.  
Jewelle's eyes glittered at the coming fight. Normally she would have avoided a fight, but tonight she was in the mood for one.   
The other demon, a ghoul with stringy silver hair pulled into a high pony tail lunged with his sword. Red cat eyes narrowed to slits.  
Lyn suddenly jumped out of thin air and glomped Jewelle in a near tackle-like glomp. "JEWELIE!! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. How could you go and leave me all alone and behind like that?" She tried to act even more genkier than normal for herself, doing a pretty good job of impersonating a bratty and dependent little child. She felt Jewelle stiffen in shock. The fox lady was gone and one of the demons had fallen on his face when Lyn glomped Jewelle.  
_::LYN!! What. Were. You. Thinking! You could have been killed! But now that you're here you might as well as help me.::_ Jewelle's mental voice growled.  
The other demon blinked at the sudden arrival of another ningen. _This might be kind of fun._  
Lyn shock her head. _::Simple. I was trying to help you out by creating a diversion. And people popping out of nowhere do create interesting diversions, no?::_ Lyn then razzed her companion before smiling. _::Sure, of course I'll help out. What do ya need me ta do?::_  
Jewelle sighed in resignation. _::Yeah, it did work.::_ She stood up and dusted herself off. _::Which demon do ya want?::_  
Before Lyn could answer the question a tall, dragon-eared demon lunged at Jewelle, knocking her to the ground. Jewelle grimaced then, sent a blast of cold air at him, that slammed him into the wall.  


Lyn blinked as a sword swung down at her, or where she would have been if she hadn't jumped out of the way. _::Um... I guess I'll take the ghoulie-looking sword freak.::_ She sent to Jewelle as she pulled out her fan and blocked the next swing the ghoulish-looking sword demon attacked her with. _Dammit, he's really, really strong... sheesh... why me... who did I offend to get this "odoriferous" guy._  
Lyn glared at her ghoulish and smelly opponent. "What sewer did ya crawl out of pray tell." She said glibly as she whapped him with her metallic fan and jumped a few feet away. _Shit! Shit shit shit, ah'm so not gonna get skewered by this smellie ol' thing! That would be way too embarrassing!!_ Her thoughts raced frantically as she attempted to dodge the demon's moves. Then she remembered she could insert thoughts into others minds, it might be a good idea to insult this thing enough so it wouldn't be as focused.  
_ ::Yo smelly! You positively, absolutely, undoubtedly are the stinkiest thing I have ever run into. What friggin' offal did you have to roll around in to get that particularly lovely scent to stick?!::_ She sent quite loudly into her opponent's head. Hopefully it would distract him long enough to get her bow out and let her shoot at a much more appropriate distance. However, the ghoul didn't quite react like she had hoped.  
The youkai swordsman took quite an affront at the statement that was screamed into his head. He had no clue how this seemingly powerless ningen girl did that or how she managed to evade him, but her luck wouldn't last for long. He started a ruthless attack on the girl driving her backwards and getting through the surprisingly adequate defenses she put up.  


The dragon-eared demon crashed to the ground. After a minute he stood up chuckling and dusted himself off, his long green-blue tail flicked back and forth.   
Jewelle stared at him. _He isn't bad looking, really,_ she decided. He was tall with bright teal hair that fell to his shoulders in a grunge-like style. He could have passed for a human if it weren't for his green, dragon-like ears and long blue-green tail. Silver eyes studied her thoughtfully. His black and gold clothing went well with his hair. "You want more, do ya?"  
He smirked. "You're better than I thought you'd be.  
" "Heh."  
He studied her thoughtfully for a minute then formed a long, black, curved blade on his arm. "You could say that," he remarked casually and disappeared.  
Jewelle blinked. This one might be a little hard to beat. But what the hell she was in the mood for it. Senses alert, she felt him approach from above and dodged his blow. He twisted around and landed on his feet. Jewelle smirked and pulled her scythe from a subspace pocket. "Shall we?"  
"Hmph." He stood up then lunged. Jewelle blocked it, then parried. Soon they were moving at a blur trading blows. They suddenly broke apart and landed at opposite ends of the alley.  


The swordghoul's blade managed to knock the fan from Lyn's hands as she attempted to parry one of the slashing attacks aimed at her. Then, to add insult to injury, he hit her against the side of her head with the flat of his broadsword, knocking her to the ground outside of the alley where Jewelle was facing her opponent.   
Lyn was scared, pissed, and frightened. The ghoul raised his sword up again and swung down slicing the now "disarmed" girl across the back of her right arm which she had been using to get her balance to stand up. Lyn screamed in pain as she fell back to the ground and rolled so that the injury wouldn't touch the dank and dirty ground of the neighborhood around her.   
"Not so cocky now, are we, Ningen?" the ghoul mocked her as he stabbed down into her lower right side and sliced to about her hip when he jerked his blade out, leaving a deep gashing wound from the bottom of her rib cage down. Lyn howled in pain once again as the you kai continued to toy with her.  
"Ya mudder fuckin' sonofabitch... " Lyn hissed out between clenched teeth as the pain continued to flood her and her blood gushed out of her wounds. She was in an extremely bad position and this guy was gonna kill her in a very slow way. He was too close for her to shoot, not that she could now; the main arm she used had been effectively sliced. Her only other options would have to be to overwhelm him with another ability, but her mind was overwhelmed in pain to think coherently at the moment.  


They stood apart and stared at each other. Blood seeped from tiny cuts and her ribs hurt._ They're probably broken,_ she thought absently. The you kai smirked and withdrew his blade. Jewelle frowned as his you ki flared and tiny spikes formed on his arms and shoulders. He flung the spikes at her.  
Two fingers extended, Jewelle drew a bubble of air around her, catching the spikes in the process. They floated around her then she drew her fingers over her head and using the air current returned the spikes to their owner, pinning him against the wall.   
Jewelle sighed. Unless he could live through that, she was done. _Now to check on Lyn._ She stopped when she saw her best friend and partner on the ground with blood flowing from some deep cuts. LYN! Her dark, sapphire blue eyes glittered with anger… "You fuckin,' bastard…" she growled softly she didn't even try to contain her anger.   
The ghoul ignored Jewelle and licked his lips in pleasure at the sight of Lyn's blood. _She'll be so tasty. I'll savor her soul._ The air around him grew thick and seemed to move as if it were alive. He frowned, but decided it wasn't too important. A whoosh of air distracted him, but it was too late. In a flash he hit the side of a building. Blinking, he stood up and felt his back. Burning pain coursed through his body. His back felt like it had been slashed. "What the hell?" He stared at the blood on his hand. Then looked down and saw Jewelle kneeling by the wine haired girl. _Her?_ She must have felt his gaze because she looked at him in barely contained fury. The air around her playfully moved her hair and clothes.

Lyn groggily felt wind swirling around her as her mind started to clear with a clear shout from Jewelle. _::LYN!! Dear Gawd, how da hell did that freak get close enough ta do this?!::_ Lyn blinked as Jewelle knelt by her.   
Her right side and right arm hurt and she could barely see straight. She looked in the direction the wind was blowing and Jewelle was glaring. There was that bastard, mudder fuckin' odoriferous ghoul over there. Lyn shivered as she remembered what he did and then glared at him as steadily as she could. "I've got it, Jewelle." Lyn's wavering voice was uncharacteristically harsh as the area started to heat up. The wind whipped Jewelle's and Lyn's hair around but Lyn seemed to be burning up. Jewelle backed up only a little bit as Lyn held up her injured arm's hand and fire encircled the odious ghoul.  
The sword ghoul was shocked and yelped as the flames bit into him. _How could this happen?!_ The wine haired girl was to be his tasty morsel, not a threat! He screamed in pain as the red-orange flames engulfed him while the girl held her arm up. Soon, all that was left of him ashes, Lyn dropped her arm blinked wearily and painfully at Jewelle and then passed out.  
Jewelle sighed and sank to her knees. The small cuts on her arms and legs had stopped bleeding, but they still hurt. She felt tired and drained and her fox ears had probably popped up. They had a tendency to do that when she was tired. _Emotions are exhausting; how do you handle it, Lyn?_ She was glad it was over, but now what? She could hardly carry Lyn to the nearest hospital  
. A fragrant, yet sleepy scent of a flower caught Jewelle's attention as the wind died down. A familiar presence came near._ I should really do something about that, but…. I'm too tired and it isn't threatening… What a lovely scent…_ her thoughts trailed off as she fell against her friend and quietly slipped into dreamland.  
A tall shadow with cornflower blue fox ears clad in black and wine robes entered the alley. He knelt by the young women. A deep sigh escaped his lips at the injuries both had suffered. "That woman is impossible," he muttered.   
A small, shadowy figure watched the blue eared youko pick up the two girls and disappear into the shadows. After a moment the figure darted away.  



	3. Hidden Trouble?

**Legal stuff:** The Reikai tantei and other YYH characters are not owned by me, but Jewelle, Lyn and all other characters are and I'd appreciate it if you didn't use them (assuming anyone would actually want to) without my permission. This is shorter than Act II C & C welcome.  The Quest

**The Quest**

By Arianna Starr and Ari Rothwell

**Part 1: A New Adventure**  
Act III

**Tokyo** Business was slow at the ramen shop. Yusuke sighed. Keiko and Kuwabara were studying. Yukina was somewhere and Kurama wasn't home. Hiei was in Makai with Mukuro and he was bored. _I wonder where Kurama went.. And what about those girls from the club last night? Where did he meet them? I wonder if Genkai knows something?_  


*~*~*

**Reikai, Present**  
Kurama walked through the halls to Koenma's office. It had been a while since he'd been here. Various youkai rushed around carrying paperwork from one section to another. He smiled slightly at the hustle and bustle and stopped in front of Koenma's office.   
Just as he was about to open the door the Reikai prince's voice roared, "BOTAN! GET OUT NOW!" The doors opened and the blue-haired deity of death ran out and right into Kurama.   
Kurama stumbled back but didn't fall. "Botan-chan -"  
"Oof! Gomenesai! Kurama-kun?" she questioned when she saw who she had run into. "What brings you here?" asked the deity otherwise known as Botan. "It's been awhile," she added.  
"Yes, it has." Before he could say more Koenma noticed him standing by the door.  
"Oi, Kurama, maybe you could help me." The toddler said then glared at Botan, who sweatdropped and ran down the hall.  
Kurama watched her go and raised a questioning eyebrow.   
Koenma shrugged. "Can't seem to get good help these days," he muttered under his breath. "What do you know about ningen legends?"  
Kurama stared at him. "Ningen legends?"  


*~*~*

**Somewhere Near Tokyo**  
Lyn felt as if a thousand bricks had landed on her and made her head their home. She slowly opened her eyes and things slowly came into a soft focus. Nothing was especially clear, but there was a soft bed underneath her and the room was dimly lit. "Umm... ah.... where.... am...I?" She tried to move, only to find out that it hurt to roll onto her back and that to do just that took a lot out of her. A door opened slowly and a harsh light flooded in, a tall man walked in. Lyn knew she must be seeing things, because it looked like this guy had fox ears.   
"So you're finally awake." a deep, calm, masculine voice drifted over to Lyn. Lyn just blinked as she took in her surroundings, and had absolutely no friggin' idea of where she was, except that it was a bedroom in someone's home.  
"Um... yeah... where am I?" She stiffened a little as she looked around for her partner and winced at the pain and effort it took. "Where's Jewelle?" her weak voice sounded more than a little afraid.  
"You're in my humble abode," the deep voice seemed to smile and a tall youko came into the light. He wore black pants, a white shirt and a dark blue blazer; a black fedora was perched on his head at a rakish angle with a red rose tucked in the hatband. His cornflower blue ears poked out of the brim. Silver eyes regarded her thoughtfully. "Jewelle's asleep in another room. Hmm…" he checked the bandages. "Try not to move or your injuries will reopen."  
Lyn looked at the man checking her bandages and nodded. "O...okay." She tentatively reached out with her still reeling emotions and touched his. The backlash nearly knocked her unconscious as the man frowned slightly and readjusted the sheets and pillows around her. Lyn was just reeling from the sheer complexity of them and the fact that a majority of them was blocked off from her, however she did smile weakly. "Thank you... for everything... Mister..." Lyn said quietly as the man chuckled.  
He smiled as he removed the fedora and bowed dramatically. Silver-blue hair fell across his pale face. A long, thick braid fell into her view, when he stood up.   
Lyn stared in shock at her benefactor. She had to blink a few times but he seemed to have the same fox ears that Jewelle did when she was stressed and tired. Not to mention the guy was gorgeous to boot. She smiled weakly and decided that she had to be seeing things, but oh well; it beat facing down the smelly ghoul-thing. "I don't know if I told you, but my name is Lyndsay. All my friends call me Lyn. It's nice to meet you... " Lyn paused hoping her host would take the hint to introduce himself. After all, it was only good manners to know the name of a person you needed to thank.  
He smiled mysteriously and plopped the fedora back on his head. "My name's Aoshi," he answered before leaving the room. Lyn just blinked as he left the room. He was one tightly wrapped cookie all right. However, a sort of tired sleepiness fell over her as she lay there and she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Kaede growled at the fuzzy image in the mirror. He had come, but she couldn't see where he had taken the girls. Didn't matter as long as Jewelle was in Tokyo she could find them.  


*~*~*

**Reikai**  
"What kind of Ningen legends?" Kurama asked.  
Koenma waddled to his desk and climbed into his chair. "Ningen legends from the west," He answered.  
"Ah. I'm not as familiar with them. Did you have a particular legend in mind?" Kurama asked.  
The door burst in with Koenma's assistant George carrying a pile of books. The pile was so high he couldn't see where he was going and promptly tripped and fell.  
Koenma sighed and Kurama shook his head. Some things never change he decided as he helped George pick up the books. Kurama glanced at one title and raised an eyebrow. Ancient Gaelic Legends He set the book on the desk. "What is this about?"   
Koenma frowned. "George shut the door," he commanded the oni. George sighed and did as he was told. "Some strange things have been happening lately." Koenma began.  
Kurama listened intently as Koenma started enumerating the strange occurrences. There were changes in the time space dimensions and potentially powerful artifacts had started missing. Kurama stiffened as he heard that last statement. "Artifacts? Such as what, Koenma?"  
Koenma sighed and began listing the ones that had disappeared as he leafed through the books that George had brought. "Hmm…." He ran his finger down the list. "An elegant, crystal dragon curled around a pale, metallic ring and a crystal carving of a phoenix-like bird on a stone, have already disappeared. The other items include: a willowy, crystal dryad almost resting against a stone tree trunk; a crystal, satyr holding a set of metallic stone pipes; a delicate, crystal nymph holding a silver shell; a crystal mermaid floating above a stone wave; a crystal sphinx with a metal ankh on it's forehead; a metal griffin holding a crystal sword; a white angel sitting on blue tinted clouds, and an onyx angel on a ruby flame." Koenma paused, then read from the book. "In 1921 a black crystal case adorned with emeralds and Gaelic crystal scrollwork was stolen from an Egyptian pyramid."  
Kurama frowned. The items must have some kind of power or they wouldn't be listed here. "How powerful are these items?"  
"Unfortunately I don't know. That is where the legend comes in. According to this book one of the ancient Gaelic legends tells of this power. Unfortunately I haven't found the legend yet." Koenma frowned, "I fear there isn't much time left." Koenma tapped his fingers thoughtfully against his desk, then studied the red-haired kitsune. "What are you doing here Kurama?"  
Kurama shrugged and looked at Koenma. "I wanted information on a couple of ningens."  
Koenma just shook his head. Vexing as it might be, he might be able to get the kitsune to help him out if he could provide any information on them, and it would be easy enough. Normally he would have one of his assistants look the information up but the fewer people who knew about this the better. "Which ones? I don't have all day and I need to find that legend."  
Kurama sighed and told him the names. Koenma looked at them and frowned. "I'll see what I can find." The names seem familiar. "I'll need your help in this other problem."  
Kurama sighed. That didn't surprise him. But he didn't mind this time. "What about the others? They could help as well."  
Koenma nodded distractedly. "Sure, the sooner this problem can be averted, the sooner I can get on to other things." What he didn't tell Kurama was that his father Enma Daioh had commanded him to contain this problem.  
Kurama sighed. It couldn't be helped and, unfortunately, seemed to be unavoidable. He only nodded. "Thank you, Koenma." Kurama picked up one of the books and started to leaf through it. It was an old book and the was nearly obscure. This was going to be a long task.  


*~*~*

**Genkai's Temple**  
Genkai watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara climbed the steps to her dojo. Something was up, she could feel it; but what?   
"Oi, baa-san," Yusuke yelled. "Urameshi," Kuwabara grumbled, "I still don't see why you had to drag me all the way out here." "Heh, you just don't like being away from Yukina." Yusuke teased.  
Kuwabara growled and razzed Yusuke, who just made a face and ran up the remaining steps. Genkai shook her head in amusement. Some things never changed. Yusuke was still lazy and Kuwabara still fell for his teasing.   
"Ah, good you're all here," a soft, voice said from the shadows.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stared as Kurama came into view.  
"Where've you been?" Yusuke asked.  
Kurama's face remained impassive as he said, "I went to see Koenma."  
Yusuke blinked. "Why did you do that?" Kuwabara snorted as Kurama just cryptically smiled.   
"I just wanted to find something out." he replied.  
Kuwabara and Yusuke just looked at him.   
"We have a potentially disastrous problem." Kurama began then told them about meeting Jewell and Lyn and ending with what he'd learned from Koenma. Yusuke whistled.   
"Did you find anything about the girls?" Genkai asked.  
Kurama shook his head. "He said he'd get back to me, when he learned something."  
Yusuke was silent for a moment, and then lost his train of thought. "That's part of the reason we came here. We were hoping Genkai knew something of what was going on." Yusuke looked over at Genkai as Kuwabara just stood there looking like a semi-confused statue.  
Genkai folded her arms over her chest, a thoughtful look on her face. When Kurama had mentioned the names of the two girls, they had sounded very familiar. _Cunningham . . . I wonder . . ._ She studied Kurama for a minute. "Are they important to this?"  
Kurama watched her. "Yes, I think so."  
"Very well, I think I know who one of the girls is, but I have to confirm it first." The pink-haired old lady said with finality.  
Kurama smiled a very small smile and nodded. Yusuke just looked at her with piqued interest and Kuwabara looked utterly confused. This situation was getting interesting.  
"Which one do you think you know Genkai?" Kurama asked quietly and sincerely. If there was a chance she actually knew one of those two, then he wasn't about to pass it by.  
Genkai only smiled and shook her head at Kurama's eagerness. "I'll tell you in a few days." She said simply.  


*~*~*

**Tokyo**  
Gram stopped for some groceries on the way home. She was worried about Jewelle and Lyn. They'd been gone two days now and she was worrie. The first thing she noticed when she unlocked the apartment door was the scent of magnolias. She frowned and set the bags down on the kitchen counter and entered the living room. A vase with white magnolia blossoms sat on the coffee table.   
"Aoshi…" she breathed. It had to be him; no one else left magnolias when they stopped by, which meant the girls were probably back. She peaked into the bedroom. Both girls were sound asleep. Lyn had been hurt worse than Jewelle judging by the amount of bandages. "I'm glad you're both all right," she whispered, so as not to wake them. 

Lyn stirred a little as a warm presence enveloped her.<,i>Gram. It's Gram. She stirred a little, enough to know that it hurt to move, so she opted to send Jewelle a message instead. _::Jewelle, I think we're home. Get your butt up and see how Gram's reacting! She's your grandmother after all.::_ Lyn normally didn't try to boss Jewelle around, but she just hurt too much to move at the moment and she was confused as to how Aoshi... that was the guy's name, she thought... knew where Gram stayed.  
Jewelle stirred as a mental voice broke through her near-drug induced slumber. _Dammit, looks like Lyn was being lazy, again._ Then she remembered part of the past day's events. _Did that really happen?_ She wondered, vaguely remembering seeing a silver-blue haired man at some point, but she wasn't sure when. She felt groggy and limp. _::All right, all right already. I'm so tired, though::_ She slowly opened one eye, then the other. "Gram?" she asked in a small, hoarse voice. _Is that creaky voice mine? It sounds awful._ A silver-haired woman came into view.   
"Jewelle, how do you feel?" Gram asked gently as she brushed the silvery-blue strands out of her granddaughter's face.  
Jewelle closed her eyes. "Tired, groggy. Could I have some water please?"  
Gram smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
Jewelle smiled at Gram's reply while Gram went and got the water. Then she decided to wake up her lazy partner, even if she was hurt, dammit, she had to reassure Gram too after all. _::Lyndsay! Don't get lazy on me now. Your turn to reassure Gram.::_  
Lyn groaned as she turned over slowly and painfully on to her back..."Okay, okay.... I'm up all right already.... ouch..." She winced a little as her side and her arm started to ache. Hell, she neva again wanted to get near an ode de sewer perfumed swordsman ever again in her life. It would just be her luck that Gram walked in at that moment with a glass of water for Jewelle.  
"There you are, Jewelle," Gram said and handed her the glass. "It seems you're awake, Lyn; how are you feeling now?" She looked over at the other girl.  
Lyn smiled weakly. "Hi, Gram," she croaked. "It feels like forever, since I last saw you."  
Despite Lyn's easy-going attitude, she saw a hint of fear in the girl's eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed some stray strands of curly hair from her face. "Yes, but you're safe now, child."  
Lyn smiled a little. "Thanks Gram. So did you miss us?" She didn't miss a beat as she changed the topics.  
Gram just nodded as she hugged the injured girl carefully and stood up. "Rest up you two, you're going to need it for this mission." With that, Gram left the room as the two girls fell back to sleep. _I can't help you girls this time, but I know someone who can... if she will._ She closed the door softly behind her when she left.  


*~*~*

Gram stood by the pond watching the sun set. "Aoshi…" she whispered in the breeze. He was the only one who could help the girls... So it had to be him. She was grateful for that. "It's been awhile, Fiona." A wizened old voice said behind her.  
Gram turned around and smiled faintly. "Yes it has, Genkai."  
Genkai smiled back. "You seem well, Fiona."   
Gram nodded. "Things haven't been too stressful if you don't count recent events in my family." Genkai nodded. "How is your family?"  
"Not too bad. You look well, I heard you had some trouble awhile back." Gram said as she started down the path through the park.  
Genkai shrugged, and fell into step with Fiona. "I did. But it's over now." Genkai glanced over at her friend. "Didn't you have a granddaughter named Jewelle?"  
Gram smiled at the seemingly innocent question. "Yes," she answered slowly, choosing to ignore the veiled question. "I brought her and a friend with me, since they've never been to Japan before."  
Genkai just smiled a little as they walked down the path. _So, I was right._ "That's kind of you Fiona. Would I know this friend's family?" she asked her silver haired old friend.  
Gram shook her head. "No, she's a friend of my granddaughter's. They are neighbors of mine back home. This trip is a graduation present," she stated simply. They continued down the path in silence.  
Genkai inclined her head. "You mentioned you needed help in your note. What kind of help?"  
Gram stopped on a bridge under which the stream to the park's lake flowed. _It's so peaceful here. The kind of place Jewelle likes._ "I have a favor to ask. It has to do with the recent rash of burglaries."  
Genkai watched her old friend and frowned. "Oh?"_ I had a feeling._   
Gram told her about the reasons for the burglaries. "But the girls aren't involved in the burglaries that have been reported. I'm not sure who is behind them."  
Genkai frowned thoughtfully. "It sounds like someone's looking for something, but they don't know what it is." She answered softly.  
Gram nodded. "Yes, it does. I wonder if they're looking for the same things the girls are. I don't think it's a coincidence.  
"No," Genkai agreed. "Why don't you stop by for tea soon. I would like to meet your granddaughter and you can tell me more about this problem."  
"Tea sounds nice." Gram answered. "When should I stop by?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon or anytime it is convenient for you," Genkai said. "I haven't moved. I do believe I know some people the girls' age as well, I'll see if I can ask some of them to be there as well so your granddaughter and her companion will have someone to talk to easier."_ This was easier than I thought. I'll help all I can._  
Gram smiled. "Thank you. Tomorrow won't work, but I'll bring them by Saturday afternoon. If it's convenient for you."   
Genkai smiled back. "Saturday will be fine. I'll expect you around tea time. I'll make sure some of my protégés are there. Some of them have absolutely beautiful manners." _Oh, I hope it's not as bad as you think it is, old friend._  
Gram smiled pleasantly. "See you Saturday, then." She said and shook hands with her old friend. Genkai returned the smile and watched her friend walk down the path.  



	4. The Mission

**Legal stuff:** The Reikai tantei and other YYH characters are not owned by me, but Jewelle, Lyn and all other characters are and I'd appreciate it if you didn't use them (assuming anyone would actually want to) without my permission. C & C welcome. 

* * *

By Arianna Starr and Ari Rothwell

**Part 1: A New Adventure**  
Act IV  
The Mission

**Genkai's Temple**  
Jewelle stopped and stared at all the steps that led to the temple above, then glanced at her friend. Lyn looked pale, although they had taken a tax. Five days had passed since the attack and while Lyn's injuries were healing faster than, normal it still hurt when she moved.   
"Ya know, we could ahlways find a cute guy to carry ya up there," she joked, in an attempt to cheer the wine-haired girl up.  
Lyn smiled weakly at her friend. "Yeah right, what guy in his right mind is gonna look twice at a girl with a bandage wrapped 'round her arm. Besides, it's good to see you've regained your sense of humor . . . again." Lyn joked back a little after pausing. The steps weren't looking too friendly to her at the moment, however, Gram's friend was presumably normal, so Jewelle and Gram had decided that they arrive like normal people, after mentioning how easily Lyn got lost in the space pockets. The two of them started up the enormous amount of stairs.  


*~*~*

Genkai watched as the three climbed the steps to her place. They were dressed in nice, but cool summer clothing. The silvery-blue haired girl helped the other one, while Fiona led the way. Which one was Jewelle? _Ah, well, I'll know soon enough._ She stepped back inside. She had arranged the meeting so that she could see the girls first and talk with Fiona. The former Reikai detectives would come an hour or so later.  
Gram smiled gently but worriedly at her two younger companions. Maybe it had been too early for them to attempt this, but she couldn't have postponed the meeting any longer.   
Lyn was just happy that Jewelle was there to help her out as a light wind blew against the skirt of the sun dress she was wearing. Finally, the three made it up the stairs and an old, pink haired lady approached them.   
"Fiona, welcome. I'm glad you could make it." Genkai smiled. "Come into my temple and rest. What happened to you two young ladies?" she asked as she got a closer look at the blue haired and wine-haired girls with Fiona. It almost looked like they had been in some sort of fight.  
Gram glanced at the girls. "I'm not sure." She glanced at the girls.   
Jewelle frowned slightly as she felt the old lady's scrutiny. "I tripped over something while roller blading in the park and Lyn fell into some bushes." Jewelle stated calmly, not wishing to elaborate.   
Gram sighed and shook her head. "Genkai, this is my granddaughter Jewelle," she said and placed a hand Jewelle's shoulder. "…And this is my neighbor's daughter, Lyndsay Dawson." Gram finished the introductions by placing her hand on Lyn's shoulder.  
Genkai smiled. "Nice to make both your acquaintances. Now then, why don't we all head inside. My protégés should arrive shortly enough." She turned around and led them to the temple with that._Ah, the blue-haired one is Fiona's granddaughter._ However, there was something strange about both of those girls, a strangeness that she had always attributed to Fiona. _ So, Jewelle's part youkai. That's very interesting,_ she thought when she sensed the girl's you ki._ This will be a good time to find out what I can,_ she thought grimly.   
Gram followed her old friend and motioned for Jewelle and Lyn to follow. Jewelle shook her head and followed her in while Lyn hesitated for a second, in a short rebellious moment, then did the same. Far be it for her to ever be completely submissive.  
Genkai served them tea oncethey had made themselvs comfortable.  
Jewelle sipped her tea and listened to Gram and Genkai talk about old times. She really wasn't too thrilled to be here, but she hadn't had a choice in the matter. The chatter was casual, but the way they watched each other, bothered her. _It's like they're sparring with each other but without words. I wish they'd get to the point of this visit. It's not a bad place,_ she thought looking around. _I just don't want to be here, right now._   
Lyn picked up on her partner's irritation. The two "friends" seemed to be dancing around a point. It might have been interesting to feel the emotional interchanges, but Gram would have known and well, she was not in the mood to be dressed down for "reckless" use of her abilities, again. The she looked over her shoulder and saw a group of people walking up to the porch.  
Yuusuke looked around trying to find Genkai. Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina were all with him. Kurama looked into the room where he heard the sounds of banal conversation going on and saw two very familiar heads of silvery-blue and wine hair.   
"Oh the pretty girls from the club are here!" Kuwabara exclaimed when he noticed them. Everyone but Kuwabara and Yukina face-faulted.   
Genkai sighed then introduced the young men and the girls Each bowed as their name was mentioned. Urameshi Yusuke, Yukimura Keiko, Minamino Shuiichi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Yukina.   
Jewelle sighed. _Great! Just the people I wanted to see,_ she thought darkly.  
Lyn perked up almost immediately. "Hi, Shuiichi-kun, fancy meeting ya'll here! Hi, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke, an' Yukina. Hopefully this time we can actually talk some. Oh yeah, I'm Lyn and this ovah heah is my pal Jewelle." _No way! Talk 'bout incredible coincidences. There has to be something going on here, but I don't care. At least all of these people seem nice enough,_ Lyn thought, beaming happily, and sent out a small emotional probe towards the group. Gram arched an eyebrow over at Lyn as Jewelle just shook her head.  
Genkai smiled mysteriously. "Ah, you've met before, then."   
Kurama nodded. "Yes, at a dance club last week."   
Kuwabara blinked and looked from one face to another. _What's going on here?_ "But I thought-" Yusuke sweatdropped then clapped a hand over Kuwabara's mouth. "Don't worry 'bout it. 'Baa-san, we'll be outside if you need us." he said shoving Kuwabara out the door.  
Keiko and Yukina stared. Kurama looked relieved._ That was close._  
Genkai said nothing. "I see. Fiona Murphy is an old friend of mine and these young ladies came with her to visit Japan," she said ignoring Kuwabara's blunder. "Would you mind showing Jewelle and Lyn the temple while I talk privately with Fiona?"  
"I don't mind." Keiko said.  
Kurama smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't mind." He held his hand out to Jewelle. He wasn't sure why but she interested him.   
Jewelle blinked then set her tea cup down. _Why me? Not that I don't like the attention, but really._ She smiled faintly and took his hand. "Uh.. thanks." She muttered gruffly, feeling flustered.  
Gram smiled knowingly, but said nothing as the five young people left the room.  
Genkai waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps. "I'll tell you what I know, Fiona, but I want a straight answer."  
Gram frowned, then nodded. "Fair enough."  


*~*~*

Lyn frowned, an almost unnoticeable frown as she felt her probes being blocked by Kurama, Yusuke, and Yukina. The recoil of the gentle probe gave her a slight headache, but not enough of a one that it was a problem.   
Keiko seemed to have quite a store of feelings towards Yusuke and from what she could pick up, there was a strong emotional tie between them. That alone was proof enough that he wasn't hostile. Kuwabara seemed to have a slight resistance to the emotional probe as well, but all in all, he seemed to be a nice enough, if slightly boorish, person with strong ties to Yukina.   
She followed behind the group slowly due to the pain in her right side. She winced a little as one of her steps faltered and she stumbled a little bit, before regaining her balance. Pain was not something that was too harsh to deal with, just something she'd rather not deal with if she had a choice. However, it was interesting to see the temple's lay out and all. Even Jewelle was having a good time.  


*~*~*

Gram looked Genkai in the eyes before sipping her tea again. "So, what is it you wished to discuss?" Genkai sipped her tea and told Fiona all she knew regarding the burglaries and the mystical items. Fiona sighed and told Genkai what she knew.  
"I can help you with your task, Fiona." Genkai said in a softer voice.  
Fiona nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, yes, you can. The girls could use the extra help. But how shall we go about it?"  
"I have an idea." Genkai's eyes twinkled.  


*~*~*

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Why'd you stop me? And what's going on? I thought-"  
"Kuwabara no baka!" Yusuke growled in exasperation. "Because you were about to blab everything to them. Genkai doesn't want them to know yet.  
Kuwabara was about to respond to that when he heard Yukina's voice. He smiled goofily. "Yukina-san!" Yukina blushed and smiled shyly.  
  
Hiei frowned as he studied the group from his vantage point in a tall tree. Who were the two other girls?  
  
Jewelle breathed in the clean, country air. A country girl at heart, she didn't feel at home in the city, but she could handle it. The place was incredible._ Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come here after all. Though,_ she had to admit, _I wasn't very thrilled at seeing Minamino again._ "Thanks for the tour."  
Kurama smiled, his green eyes shining. "You're welcome."  
Jewelle returned the smile then stared at the horizon. Tokyo could be seen in the distance. _This place is so peaceful. After the other day I need a little peace._ A frown creased her brow. _I wonder what Gram and the old lady are talking about. This is more than a social visit._   
Lyn stood off to the side and frowned slightly. _ She can't stop worrying over every little detail even for a moment._ Lyn watched Shuiichi who stood rather close to Jewelle. Close enough to talk to her privately if he wanted. But it seemed he hadn't thought of what to say yet. She sighed and glanced at the rest of the group. It looked like they would be heading back to where Gram and her friend were. Maybe Gram would know how her probes were being blocked, since she had more experience and knowledge in dealing with others than Lyn, herself.   
It was also humorous to see how the tall Kuwabara could make an absolute fool of himself around the petite Yukina, who seemed to be endearingly enthralled by his antics. Then there was Keiko and Yusuke just walking beside each other, nothing more, nothing less. It said more than one would think.   
However, Lyn started to feel a touch estranged and fought for it not to show up in her expression. _Dammit!_ She knew she wasn't being abandoned, but it almost felt like it. If only she wasn't being blocked by most of the group, it wouldn't feel so bad.  
Jewelle frowned when she saw Lyn. "What's wrong?"   
Lyn shook her head and smiled. "Nothing."  
Jewelle smirked. "Sure." She slipped her arm through Lyn's anyway as they headed back to the main building. Kurama followed, watching them closely.  
Lyn just smiled back at Jewelle and giggled. It would figure that Jewelie could tell when she was bluffing. As the group walked through the door, they felt two pairs of eyes turn their way. Jewelle recognized the look on Gram's face as Lyn sensed her intention. Something was definitely up.  
Kurama looked curiously at Genkai and her friend. He couldn't deny being curious as to what they were up to.   
Jewelle saw the expression on her grandmother's face and groaned mentally. _She's done it again, decided on something without telling Lyn or me first. That woman can be such a pain sometimes._ "So, what's up?" she asked coolly.  
Yusuke looked from one old lady to the other and frowned. Something was definitely up. But what.  
Kuwabara ignored the tension in the room and watched Yukina.  
  
Hiei watched the group return to the main building. He had come to make sure his sister was being properly taken care of. What he found was interesting. He debated whether to go inside or not. He was kind of curious and, he reluctantly admitted to himself, a little bored.   
Genkai merely stayed quiet as Fiona started. "To put it simply girls, Genkai has offered to help us out. You're to work with her protégés to help you accomplish your mission. She knows as much as I do, and the need for secrecy in this matter and this matter only is dropped. It's time for you to tell your companions the truth of what you're here for." Gram did not drop her serious and imperial yet matriarchal look from the girls.   
Jewelle grimaced and lowered her head and Lyn stubbornly met her gaze full on, all her stubbornness showing up in one rebellious instant.  
Kurama watched the two girls' expressions intently as he noted their reactions. So they would finally find out what was going on. That was good, he was rather curious to find out about them. Yusuke looked at Genkai as she nodded at her friend's words. So they were to work with those two girls. This could be interesting.  
Jewelle held Gram's gaze a moment longer, before averting her eyes. "Y'all take a seat, this'll take a while," she said before pulling out her reading glasses, a small notebook and a pen from her purse. "We're searching for eleven mystical items," she began once everyone was seated. She quickly wrote the following list of mystical items:  
  
_ 1) An elegant crystal dragon curled around a pale, metallic ring   
2) a crystal carving of a phoenix on a stone  
3) a willowy crystal dryad resting against a stone tree trunk  
4) a crystal satyr holding a set of metallic stone pipes  
5) a delicate crystal nymph holding a silver shell  
6) a crystal mermaid floating above a stone wave   
7) a crystal sphinx with a metal ankh on it's forehead  
8) a metal griffin holding a crystal sword  
9) a white angel sitting on blue tinted clouds  
10) an onyx angel on a ruby flame   
11) black crystal case with emeralds and Gaelic scroll work _   
  
When she finished she handed the list to Lyn who passed it to the others. "These items are 'bout as useful as paperweights by themselves, but put together they are very powerful."  
Kurama studied the list before passing it to Yusuke. "How powerful are they?"  
Jewelle frowned thoughtfully.   
"They can make your dreams come true." Fiona interjected.  
Jewelle cocked her head to one side. "Yes, if you're dreams are to raise the sunken city of Atlantis or bring about a fallen empire. Whoever unleashes this power can reshape the world to whatever he pleases."  
Yusuke whistled. "Wow!"  
"Have you found any of the items?" Genkai asked.  
Jewelle nodded. "Yes. Lyn and ah found the first item listed in Wales two months ago. Last month we found the eighth item in Venezuela. There are two items here in Japan," she finished.  
Lyn just sighed and went back to studying the ceiling, before deigning to grace the situation by speaking. "So far all we've found is a piece of paper with some kinda writin' on it and a whole bunch o' trouble. And to top it off, there's supposta be somethin' that controls this power, too. So we gotta find out wha' it is and getta hold of it, too."   
Jewelle just shook her head at Lyn's sullen attitude. She could be so irritating at times. _::Lyndsay, stop it. If this will get the job done quicker, than so be it!::_ Jewelle felt herself on the verge of doing something more drastic as she felt Lyn attempt to shut her mind to her. As if she could! Gram apparently noticed this too and took steps. Jewelle felt little sympathy for Lyn as she winced and almost doubled over clutching her right side with her left hand and arm. _Lyn should know better by now._  
Lyn barely kept from growling at Gram and Jewelle. They knew she hated being ordered around in this manner and what Gram did when she sent a light telekinetic push against her injured side was a very low blow. Lyn didn't mind the help, she just hated being bossed around.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke found themselves watching their "guests" in an almost confused manner. It was almost as if they had other ways of communicating, as well as other things. Not to mention the almost surprisingly unexpected reactions from Lyn and Jewelle and the fact the list was very similar to what Koenma had mentioned to Kurama the other day.  
"Keys control the items when they are together." Gram said abruptly as if nothing had happened. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances.  
Ignoring Lyn, for the moment, Jewelle continued with her explanation. _It's her own damn fault._ "The words on the paper were written in kanji, which I can't read." Kurama pulled a piece of paper from his jeans pockets. "Is this it?" he asked handing it to her.  
Jewelle's eyes widened when she recognized the symbols on it. "The club?"  
Kurama nodded.  
The opening door caught their attention as a guy with spiky black hair and black clothing walked in. "Another mission?" he asked, in a deep voice for one so short.  
Lyn blinked as she heard the voice and then did probably one of the dumber things she had ever done at that point. "How da hell did Richard get here and where's Michie?" she thought out loud and then blinked as the others started to stare at her. "Whoops, did ah just say that out loud?"   
Jewelle felt rather embarrassed by her partner. _::Stop putting your foot in your mouth! This isn't Richard!::_ Jewelle also felt a slight need to smooth things over too. _Damn it Lyndsay, you're supposed to be the one who's good at fixin' these situations. NOT CAUSING THEM!!_   
Kurama looked over at Lyn slightly amused and slightly shocked. However, Genkai spoke up before any of them could. "Hello Hiei, and it would seem so."  
Hiei glared at the wine haired girl. The other girl looked exasperated. Not that he blamed her.  
Jewelle sighed and wished she could sink through the floor. "Sorry about that. Lyn hasn't been her usual self lately," she glanced at Lyn before continuing. "Richard is her little sister's friend," she explained for no reason other than she felt that she ought to. _Dammit, Lyn, I can't do this…. You always did pick the most inappropriate times to be stubborn and stupid. Where's a handy space pocket when you need one,_ she mentally groaned. It had been a long day and her ribs ached.  
Keiko winced at the remark and felt sorry for Jewelle. How they got along she didn't know.  
Gram sighed and shook her head. "Keys control the items and don't worry about finding them, just yet. It would probably be better if they weren't found at all," she said changing the subject.   
Genkai just listened in, rather amused as well by what was going on. So it seemed that these keys needed to remain hidden then, very well. She exchanged a look with Fiona, indicating it was time to move to the point of this little get together.   
Lyn on the other hand, was looking and feeling rather sheepish. She very tentatively reached out an emotional probe towards the new comer, Hiei, only for it to be thrown back at her so hard her head started to spin. That did it. She wanted out of here, like yesterday. Sending both Gram and Jewelle a rather hard look she stood up. "Sorry to be such a bother, I guess I'll just go now before I end up being even more of a problem. Goodbye, nice seeing you again and making all of your acquaintances." Lyn smiled benignly at that and started to head out the door.  
Jewelle stared at Lyn in disbelief. She knew Lyn could be stubborn and stupid at the worst times but she'd never pulled anything like this! _GOD! She could be so irritating in that mood._ Jewelle was half tempted to find a space portal and throw Lyn into it.  
Gram narrowed her eyes in displeasure. _What had gotten into Lyn today? She was normally such a sweet, passive little thing. This wouldn't do at all._  
Kurama and the others watched in shock as Lyn headed towards the door. Hiei disappeared and reappeared by Yukina.  
Gram cleared her throat. "Now the real reason for this discussion." Jewelle sighed. _Can this day get any worse?_ She could feel Shuichi's eyes on her, but she didn't care.   
"Genkai and I have decided that this mission could be cleared up faster if we all worked together. For this to work right, however you all will have to work with Lyn and Jewelle in teams," Gram continued as though nothing had happened.  
Kurama watched Jewelle closely. She didn't seem to like this, but she may have been annoyed with Lyn.  
"You're going to separate Lyn and me," she stated calmly.  
Gram nodded, a sad look in her eyes. "Yes. This is the only way it will work."  
"Who makes up which teams?" Kurama asked.  
Gram and Genkai handed out little slips of paper to each of the people present, except for Yukina and Keiko. Then Gram spoke again. "Who you are going to be partnered with is on the slip of paper in your hands. In actuality there will be three teams, Yukina and Keiko shall be with Genkai and myself coordinating the other two."   
Jewelle's face remained passive as she saw who she was paired with. _Shuichi and Kuwabara, great. What was Gram thinking?!_ So far, she could only tolerate Shuiichi and Kuwbara seemed to have less intelligence than a rock. However, resistance would change nothing. Gram would personally see to that on their end. _Dammit Lyn, you did have to leave at this point!_  
Kurama looked slightly puzzled as he saw he was going to be partnered up with Kuwabara and Jewelle. He had absolutely no objections to this, but this was going to be interesting. Kuwabara just retained a puzzled look on his face.  
Yusuke looked down and saw he was going to be partnered with both Lyn and Hiei. He blanched just a little. Honestly, Hiei was definitely helpful to have around, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see Lyn and Hiei around each other for extended periods of time, judging by her attitude tonight. Hiei just snorted as he saw his list, Yusuke and Lyn. Just who was Lyn?! He hoped it wasn't that baka with long wine hair.  
Gram and Genkai watched everyone's expression as they found out who they were partnered with. Gram's face seemed like stone. She had thought Lyn would be more obedient and well behaved than that. However, recriminations on that would have to wait until she could let Lyn know who she was partnered with. Genkai watched her old friend thoughtfully.  
Jewelle stared a the names on her list. _Great, just who I wanted. Could be worse, I suppose._ "Looks like were on the same team, Shuichi-kun."  
Kurama looked up at her and nodded. "Um," he agreed. He didn't mind. This would give him a chance to get to know her a little better and maybe find out why she intrigued him so much.  
Kuwabara just stared at the list, then glanced surreptitiously at Jewelle._ I get teamed up with HER?_ He shivered, something about her bothered him, but he didn't know what. She seemed so cold.   
Hiei just glared at the list. Yusuke grinned. It didn't matter which team he was on. Lyn seemed a little strange to him, though.  
Yusuke looked over at Hiei. "Looks like we're working together Hiei, which means that Kuwabara's probably with you and Shuichi, Jewelle." Kuwabara nodded as Hiei glared at Yusuke and his list more. K'so, he was paired up with that long haired baka.  
Gram glanced at her watch and sighed. "Thanks for the tea, Genkai," she paused as Genkai inclined her head. "And for the help." _We're going to need it._  
Jewelle just stared at her grandmother. _You'd thank this was a social call or somethin'. It's so typical of her though. No wonder Lyn acted the way she had. You're impossible, Gram._  
"You're leaving, then?"  
Gram nodded her silver head. "Yes, I have some things to work on before the teams can be sent on their missions."  
Genkai nodded.   
Jewelle stood up and grimaced at the sharp pain that shot through her injured ribs. She bowed a little awkwardly to her hostess. "Thank you for having us," she whispered in a strained voice. She turned on her heel and left without a glance at her grandmother.  
After a second Kurama followed her out. Hiei watched curiously. Jewelle stepped onto the verandah and slipped on her shoes.  
"I'm sorry about the other night." A soft, male voice said in the shadows.   
Jewelle blinked and nearly fell. She sucked her breath in sharply. _Damn ribs. I would have to go an' break 'em,_ she thought irrationally.  
Kurama reached out and steadied her. "Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
"I'm okay," she managed between breaths. He frowned but didn't say anything. "You mean the club?" She sat down on the steps to wait for her grandmother.  
He nodded and handed her a rose.  
She blinked and stared at the rose Kurama held out to her. "What's this?"  
Kurama merely smiled. "An apology for the other night.  
"Oh." She took the rose. "It's lovely. Thanks."  


*~*~*

Lyn was busy attempting to get to the nearest space pocket opening she could find. She wasn't about to take all those stairs with the way her head was aching. Personally, it felt like a migraine. However, it seemed to be well hidden and the wounds on her side had started to bleed a little. Just great, this was not her day.  
Lyn finally found the space opening and stepped into it. There were a lot of "tunnels" at this temple. _Must be some sort of nexus point or something,_ she thought as she started to head down one of the tunnels. _I just hope I just don't get lost again._ Quite a few minutes later -- and much confusion on Lyn's part -- she stepped out and tripped over something onto a sidewalk-type thing. It would be her just her luck to start hallucinating, since she could swear that she heard a very familiar deep voice coming near.  
Aoshi whistled an ancient tune as he strolled down the street. A faint sound and a glimpse of wine hair caught his attention. He stopped and listened. He shook his head when he recognized the presence. Couldn't those girls stay out of trouble? Ah, well, it didn't matter, but he was curious as to what she was doing here. He stepped around the corner and caught Lyn before she fell. "What are doing here, child?" he asked gently.  
Again, it was repelled although this one was much gentler than the last one, it was enough to cause her to completely loose her balance. Aoshi managed to keep her on her feet with ease, fortunately for her. Lyn vaguely wondered how the guy did that.  
"I'd better help you home then. You don't seem too well tonight." He said softly in his deep voice as he started to walk along with the dazed Lyn.   
She couldn't find the strength to argue since she was not really that balanced at the moment, and he did seem nice enough to offer his help, well maybe not offer, but still help out. A little while later, both of them arrived at the apartment Gram was renting, only to walk into a highly vexed looking Gram with Jewelle lounging on the sofa talking with their resident "feline companion."  


*~*~*

Hiei watched Yusuke and the others leave Genkai's. "I saw them the other night," he stated out of the blue. Kurama just looked at him. "The Americans?"  
Hiei nodded. "They were fighting a couple of youkai in an alley. They aren't what they seem."  
Kurama frowned. "No, they aren't. I wonder why?" So much for peace, he thought wryly.  
Hiei shrugged then added before he disappeared, "A blue youko helped them."  
Kurama blinked. _A blue youko? Hmmm…_ This was becoming more interesting all the time.  
  



	5. Preparation

**Legal stuff:** The Reikai tantei and other YYH characters are not owned by me, but Jewelle, Lyn and all other characters are mine. C & C welcome. Um.. Part 2 is in extremely slow writing, please be patient. Thanks for reading! ^_^ 

* * *

The Quest **By  
Arianna Starr and Ari Rothwell**

Part 1: A New Adventure  
Act V: Preparation

**Tokyo**

Jewelle watched the rain streak the apartment window, thinking about last night. Last night had been so tense one could have cut the air with a sharp knife. Gram hadn't been too thrilled to see Aoshi, but she had been polite to him. In addition to that some of Lyn's injuries had started bleeding again and she had had a slight fever.

She hadn't wanted to hear any arguments or fighting so she had taken a hot bath in hopes the heat would help her aching ribs. By the time she had finished, Aoshi was in the kitchen mixing up something to help her ribs. He had already treated Lyn's injuries and Gram had retired to her room. 

Gram had left this morning in a huff to obtain more information for the teams. Aoshi was still here, to keep an eye on them he had said. She didn't mind, but had been surprised that Gram let him, considering how she had reacted last night. Of course some of that had been Lyn's fault, but still. 

Gram had also made it clear they were not to go out today, which was fine with Jewelle. _My ribs don't like this weather. All those steps wore them out yesterday._ She sighed. The dreary, rainy day fit her mood.

Lyn yawned as she walked into the living room and saw Jewelle absentmindedly flipping through the pages of a book, while looking out the window. Lyn decided to see what was so interesting 'bout it and only saw a rainy, gloomy day, and miserable day. 

A day that was perfect to sleep in rather late, as Lyn had already done. However, Jewelle's slightly glazed over expression seemed just a little too dreary for Lyn's liking so she decided to do something about it. As she waved her hand in front of her face, she sent a rather soft mental thought, due to the fact she still had a massive headache from the way her probes had been blocked yesterday. _::Jewelie.... are you awake in there, Jewelie?::_

Aoshi watched the two girls from the kitchen, where he was making lunch so neither one of the girls would have an opportunity to make their injuries worse. Had the decision been his he wouldn't have let them go anywhere until their injuries were almost healed. But no one had asked his opinion, so he had settled for keeping them inside and restricting their movement, at least for today. 

Jewelle sighed._ ::I'm here, Lyn.::_ She turned away from the window.

Lyn frowned at the flat tone of Jewelle's mental voice. "You okay?"

Jewelle glanced at the book in her lap and sighed. "Yeah." She hooked up the PlayStation to the TV and looked through some games. "Wanna play a video game?" she asked in a soft, flat tone.

Lyn looked thoughtful for a moment before she made up her mind. "Sure! And Jewelllieee.... smile!" Lyn plopped her face right in front of Jewelle's with a huge cheesy grin on it. If Jewelle was going to be just "blah" today, she'd have to go through Lyn to do it. 

Aoshi chuckled softly as he saw the scene going on. This should prove to be entertaining. He knew for a fact that Jewelle could be very stubborn at times.

Jewelle blinked at the goofy expression on Lyn's face and sighed. "Are you gonna play a game or just be goofy?" she asked coolly. She didn't want to be cheered up today, she just wanted to be, something to do with the weather and recent emotions, she decided. 

*~*~*

Koenma blinked then stared at the book in disbelief. This "problem" was bigger than he had originally thought it was. He picked up the book and left his office in a hurry. George watched him leave. _This is just so typical,_ Koenma hrumphed in panicked irritation. These things always seemed to spring up on _his_ watch. He soon arrived in a park close to where one of the former Reikei detectives was.

Kurama stopped and looked over his shoulder when he felt Koenma's presence. The thick book Koenma held caught the youko's interest.

Koenma just walked up to him, talking abruptly. "Things are worse than I thought. First off, I found the legend, and those items are capable of unleashing unimaginable power if they are used and opened properly. Second of all, here's the two files you asked for." Then the overworked and stressed out Reikai Prince shoved the two folders at Kurama. 

The red head opened up two, surprisingly slim files. All that was in the files was a brief summary. Kurama read through the short files. "Is this it?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Koenma sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it was all I could find."

Kurama frowned. _Well, well. Looks like we have more in common than you thought, Jewelle._ "Thanks. Met with Genkai and the others today. These two girls were there."

Koenma just looked at Kurama. "Oh?"

*~*~*

**Time and Space Council**

Bran Riordan smiled at his latest acquisition. Maxwell Durmont had been a lucky break for him. The over-eager historian would be an excellent helper in finding and obtaining the remaining statues, just in case Kaede failed to buy them from the owners and engendering no suspicions from the other guardians or anyone else. 

Besides, he also had the key box, somewhere, in his house. It shouldn't take too long to find it and it would be nice to have such an intelligent subordinate in this quest. Yes, he might even convince Durmont that he could open the power in the items without risk. Bran smiled to himself, that would save his own hide tremendously.

Durmont Maxwell floated in a tall cylinder in suspended animation. A breathing apparatus hid his mouth and chin allowing him to breathe through the gel-like liquid. White robes clothed his body. He caressed the side of the glass, with an unreadable look on his face before glancing at his watch. _Hmm… about time for the meeting with Kaede._

*~*~*

Gram frowned. She had two more meetings to attend to before she could meet with the girls. A tall black haired man who looked to be in his late twenties rushed by and knocked the package from her hand.

"Excuse me," he apologized with a lilting Irish accent. "I didn't see you there." He knelt down and retrieved the package, then handed it to her.

Gram smiled. "Ah…" she checked the package. "Nothing broken so it's all right this time. But please be more careful next time." 

He smiled and tipped his head. "Yes ma'am." 

Gram watched him trot of and shook her head. "Young people today."

The young man continued on his way to the gardens. A tall young woman with red-gold hair sat on the engraved marble bench in front of the fountain reading. Gold fox ears twitched in irritation.

"You're late, Bran," she commented without looking up.

"The meeting ran late," Bran Riordan muttered. "What did you find?"

She smiled and put her book down. "I think you'll like this."

*~*~*

Jewelle walked briskly toward the entrance to Genkai's temple. They were meeting the rest of their teammates here, before heading out on their separate missions. Lyn walked a little behind her, as if she were reluctant to go. Jewelle snorted inaudibly, that didn't surprise her much at all. Gram and Lyn had been getting on each other's nerves lately. _At least it's not raining,_ she thought grimly. _I don't think I could take another day of rain._ The last three days had been nothing but rainy. Today was cloudy, but it didn't feel like rain. 

She entered the temple to find Shuichi and the black haired young man already there. She stopped just inside the entrance and brushed a couple of silvery-blue strands of hair behind her ear. _Lyn, hurry up._ "Um.. hi," she said, hiding the uncomfortable feeling she had of being alone in a room with a couple of young men she didn't know very well. "Is Genkai around?"

"She's in the back." Shuichi said, politely.

Lyn managed to stumble in soon after Jewelle and saw Shuichi-kun and Yusuke already there. She smiled before deciding to do one of her strange antics to try to cheer Jewelle up. "Sheesh Jewelie... did'ja havta walk so fast..." she mock-whined a little before hugging her friend and then turning a touch more serious. "Hey guys. What's up?" Lyn didn't seem nervous at all.

Jewelle stared at Lyn and shook her head. Some things never change. Yusuke blinked at the reaction. Kurama smiled and greeted them.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked. 

"Keiko and Kuwabara have classes. So, I guess it's just us and Genkai." Yusuke explained.

"What about your grandmother?" Kurama asked.

Jewelle frowned. She wasn't sure what she thought about Shuichi. He seemed all right, but he had accused her of burglarizing those homes. _He also apologized for it_, she reminded herself, remembering the rose he had given her as a peace offering. "She's coming."

Lyn shook her head. _::Jewelle girl, cheer up!::_ "So... it looks like it's just us then... Lovely, count on the timin' ta be a problem. Always is." Lyn managed to smile cheerfully as she said that, despite feeling restless.

Gram and Genkai walked in at that moment, looking as if they were about to impart a knowledge equal to that of the Holy Grail's location.

"Good, you're here," Gram said and sat down on one of the benches in the pavilion. She set a large tote bag down beside her and began digging through it.

"Where is Kuwabara?" Genkai asked Yusuke.

"Classes." 

Genkai nodded. "We'll proceed without him and Hiei.

_::I'm fine, Lyn::_ Jewelle nodded and sat down near her grandmother. _Finally, something's getting done._

Kurama watched Jewelle. She had seemed a little nervous earlier. The hint of nervousness he'd noticed earlier was now gone. _Interesting._ He chose a place where he could observe everyone during the meeting.

Lyn's smile wavered a little as she sat down. Her unease showing up in her large eyes. Jewelle's eyes showed nothing but determination and relief, almost a startling difference to those of Lyn. 

Gram and Genkai unerringly steered the meeting onwards. "We're going to have to split the teams up. One will be going to Australia, the other will be staying here. You two lads are going to be in charge of informing your other teammates of the destination, I need the girls to come with me to check on the details that will aide you." Gram stately proceeded to inform the group. 

Genkai nodded her assent before starting. "Further more, even though you are now helping, it is their mission. Therefore, they are in charge and make the pertinent decisions dealing with this."

Lyn's smile turned into a barely noticeable frown at that as she bit back her stubbornness so hard her lip started to bleed just a little. Jewelle seemed to be perfectly at ease with this, and the black cat that seemed to come out of nowhere wrapped itself around the more uneasy of the group as she started to absent-mindedly pet it. 

Kurama watched the degree of the emotions flickering on everyone's face and the way they responded. It seems that there would always be more than meets the eye in dealing with these two. Not that it was a bad thing, just a touch enigmatic and challenging. 

Yusuke just frowned a little. It seemed that things were becoming more serious than anyone thought.

"What about expenses? And which team goes to Australia?" Jewelle asked calmly. 

_Good questions,_ Kurama decided.

"The expenses have been taken care of." Gram answered. She reached into her tote bag and pulled out a medium sized envelope. She opened it and handed what looked to be a credit card to Jewelle. She handed another silver card to Lyn.

"A credit card?" she asked skeptically.

"It's prepaid." Gram handed her a small sheet of paper. 

Jewelle's eyes widened when she saw the limit. "That's an awful lot." 

Gram's eyes seemed to smile. "You'll probably need it. As for Australia, where would you like to be?" The council had already decided this, but sometimes ordering them to go to a certain place didn't work very well.

Jewelle stared at the small silver card in her hands. "Well, ah've always wanted to go to Ahstralia," she said in her soft, low voice.

Kurama blinked and sweat-dropped. He had come to think of Jewelle as the sensible one, but apparently she had her own idiosyncrasies. 

Lyn looked at the amount her card held and blinked a little. That WAS an awful lot for just staying here. She glanced at the sheet Jewelle had and frowned, they were the same. _::Why didn't I get to choose?::_ she glared at Gram. 

Gram held her gaze calmly. _::Don't do this, Lyn::_

Lyn glanced at Jewelle who watched them as she followed the mental argument. _So, that's how it is._

::Jewelle was already chosen wasn't she?:: A trickle of blood slowly dripped from a corner of her lips as she watched Gram, who remained silent. _Damn, looks like it was the truth._

Gram refused to respond to the older girl's request. She didn't have to answer all the questions of one still thought to be a child. Lyn's eyes grew frostier if anything. Jewelle sighed and decided to ignore them both. _Really, they're acting like five year olds._ Her face remained impassive, but irritation flickered through her sapphire eyes. _Why the hell was Lyn always so stubborn about these things?!_

Genkai and Kurama watched the ever changing expressions in Jewelle's eyes and Lyn's face as Fiona remained eternally and irrefutable calm and emotionless. Yusuke started to privately wonder what was going to happen.

Jewelle seemed to be annoyed, Kurama noticed as he watched. There were more layers to this than he first thought. Again, it almost seemed as if they were communicating in other ways than normal. Yusuke just watched, not quite sure what was going on., but aware of the growing tension. Genkai frowned slightly as Fiona remained neutral, things were getting tense.

Lyn scowled and felt like she would explode if things got anymore tense. So she decided to do something to ease the tension. "Well, looks like Midnight and I'll be here then. Hmm, wonder if there'll be a shop with some decent dubs or subtitles." She said energetically, seeming to muse over the thought, but her eyes remained suspicious and grave looking. Jewelle looked over at her friend and shook her head.

Gram sighed, Sometimes Lyn could be such a problem. _It could be worse, I guess. It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be._ "Don't worry Lyn, your team will search other countries for the items, as well."

"Oh, I see," Jewelle said. "Separated we can find the items faster, than we could together."

Gram nodded her approval. "That's exactly it." 

*~*~*

"Wow," Kuwabara said after Yusuke told him about the meeting. "I missed all that?" The tall orange-haired, horse-faced young man gasped.

Yusuke nodded and sipped his coffee. It feels strange to be doing this. Especially after all this time. "Yeah." It had been a few years since they'd last been on a mission for Reikai, but it felt like it had been longer. They had all decided to meet at their favorite coffee house to discuss things with their other teammates after the meeting. He straitened the list out in front of him.

Kurama ordered a cup of coffee and unfolded the list Fiona had given them.

Keiko took the list from Yusuke and studied it. "You're going abroad?" 

Yusuke nodded. "After we find the two items here."

Keiko just shook her head, seeing there was nothing too unusual on the list, only things that would indicate that the guys would be gone a long for several weeks, maybe even months. Yusuke seemed to have expected that from all his experience as a Reikai tantei. 

Kurama just observed his friends and teammates, as much as he had observed the two strange girls. Because of the documents that Koenma had found, he knew only a little more about their new allies than the others. However, both Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all seemed to have noticed something very different about those two.

Hiei hung around, just above the others on one of the roofs, seemingly emotionless except for a look of slight annoyance across his face. It wasn't his idea of an ideal case, but he had been roped into helping out those strange girls, and working with the long-haired baka. This brooding was getting him nowhere though. The only option to solving these problems were actions. So he joined the others below, and listened in on the details of their new case.

*~*~*

Jewelle stepped out of the shower and put on a cotton camisole and cotton shorts then stepped into the living room, towel drying her hair. She sniffed the air and smiled. "What's Gram cooking?" she asked.

Lyn looked up from the video game she had been playing. "Beef stroganoff I think." 

Jewelle stared at Lyn. _That response is so unLynish._ "You okay?" Lyn looked up at her quietly for a moment, before smiling a large smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Of course I'm okay Jewelle. What would eva make ya thank differently." And with that she lowered her turquoise eyes back to the game, and, for once, they held nothing in their depths.

Jewelle sighed and let the towel drape limply on her shoulders. The silvery-blue strands, now more of a cornflower blue while wet, fell to her shoulders. Knowing Lyn could be just as stubborn as she when it came to certain moods, she replied skeptically, "You don't sound lahk yoahself."

Lyn merely grunted as that other statement clicked, asserting her emotional, physical, mental, and spiritual well-being. "Ah'm just fine Jewelle," she said her tone as lifeless as her eyes. 

Jewelle shook her head at her partner's stubbornness. _Dammit. When did you become such a headache, Lynnie._ Instead of vocalizing her true exasperation and worries at Lyn's present state, she picked up a cushion off the sofa and flung it at Lyn. "What ya need, suga is a pilla fight," she retorted mischievously.

Gram smiled as she heard them play-fighting in the living room. She stirred the stroganoff one last time and turned off the burner. "It's ready!"

  



End file.
